


Broken Promises

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Its a lot, Lil bit of chuusoul, Lil bit of yvesoul, Mainly revolved around Yveseul, Yveseul, Yveseul endgame of course, as always right?, enjoy :), heavy smut, im not that evil, in conclusion, lil bit of viseul, small character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: When a simple game amongst friends turns into something more than Sooyoung expected.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> TW:/// Small, like really tiny mention of depressive/suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> A very tiny character death, don’t worry. It’s not any of the loona girlies. 
> 
> Smut. As always. Is that what I’m really known for? 
> 
> Anyways. Here you go Yveseul nation. Sorry for the heart ache :)

It was cruel, the way Haseul was so oblivious to Sooyoung’s longing for her. She couldn’t blame her though. Sooyoung had her moments of being in complete oblivion. But fuck, how could Haseul not see? 

She remembered seeing that charming smile in the 9th grade. She was new in town, so it was her first year at this school and Haseul was so welcoming to her. It was clear she was very familiar with the students that attended. Maybe from her previous schools, Sooyoung assumed. But she was sure Sooyoung was a new face. 

9th grade Sooyoung was very shy, and kept to herself. But Haseul found it adorable, always being there for her if she needed anything. It truly was a crime how they didn’t have any classes together that year. They at least had the same lunch period. Sooyoung found herself sitting at a table with kids she didn’t know, purposely sitting at the end so she didn’t disturb them. But they quickly took notice of the new body at their table. 

“Hey.” She heard a voice call out to her, and she instantly lifted her head up in the direction of it. It was a girl, she had darker hair and her eyes were quite big, yet alluring. “You’re new here?” 

“Uh yeah…” Sooyoung shyly smiled, and the girl smiled back. 

“Come join us?” She insisted, and Sooyoung quickly shifted seats. She sat beside a girl with blonde hair, she was a bit shorter than the other girl that spoke to her.

“I’m Jinsoul.” She finally introduced, smiling. “That’s Jungeun, Vivi, and Heejin.” She added on, the girls are waving to her and giving warm smiles. She quickly became attached to the small group of friends. 

They asked her a few things, just so they could learn a little about her, even sharing small things about themselves. She was pleased to find out she had a class with Jinsoul, since she had recently been switched into it. Now she didn’t feel so lost. 

Jinsoul encouraged Sooyoung to take part in different clubs or sports here, since they had a variety. Sooyoung told herself she would participate in something next year. She was a little bummed out that she hadn’t seen her first friend since she arrived here. 

Haseul.

She spotted her in the hallways at times, but it was _ always _ so crowded and she _ always _ had somewhere to be. But when she did finally come face to face with her, she felt starstruck almost. Haseul had this glow to her, a bright light that followed wherever she went. She was like an angel. An angel on earth. That smile was hard to miss. It sent shivers down Sooyoung’s spine. She had never felt so warm inside just from seeing someone’s smile before. 

Until she met Haseul.

Her sophomore year had gotten a little better for her. Her confidence was slowly growing and with the help of her new interest in dance, she had gotten a little taller. Due to her dance class being beside the music rooms, she soon met a girl named Jiwoo, who at first, was a bit much for her. But as time went by, she became accustomed to the girl’s high energy and heartwarming smile. 

After practice she met up with Jiwoo and made her way back inside the main building, knowing exactly where to find her friend. Haseul had taken up a cooking class, for whatever reason. She enjoyed it though, so Sooyoung didn’t judge. When she stepped inside she got side eyed by the teacher for disrupting. 

“Sorry— just want to talk to Haseul for a second.” She smiled, walking past the counters and over to Haseul. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, reading something in her book. 

“Wanted to stop by before I headed home. I heard you were still here for afterschool activities.” She moved in for a hug that Haseul instantly moved away from.

“You’re sweaty.” She teased, and Sooyoung smiled purposely, moving closer and engulfing her in a hug. She rubbed her face against Haseul’s, hearing the girl groaning because of the sweat Sooyoung was wiping on her. “Gross…” She pouted, and Sooyoung poked her cheek.

“What’s for dessert?” She asked, eyeing the cookbook Haseul was staring at.

“Nothing just yet. But if you want, I can come over later and bake cookies.” And Sooyoung nodded her head excitedly. 

“Then I'll see you later.” The taller girl smiled, and Haseul faintly smiled as her friend left the class. She swore just yesterday Sooyoung was being a shy, awkward baby around her. 

As Haseul “promised”, she arrived at Sooyoung’s place with a bag full of ingredients. “I asked my mom to take me to the store so..” She emptied the bag and placed everything on the counter. 

“Fresh ingredients? You must really like me.” Sooyoung jokingly said. It wasn’t even in _ that _ way. She was simply saying that Haseul must’ve cared about her enough to not half ass this whole thing.

“No I just don’t want you to blame me if you get food poisoning.” She laughed, making Sooyoung roll her eyes playfully. She insisted on helping but Haseul told her it was fine. 

“It’s like a cooking class.” Sooyoung teased, watching as Haseul prepared the dough from scratch. 

“Hopefully my cooking classes come in handy.” She responded, adding chocolate chips to the mix.

While they waited for them to bake, they watched some cartoons on tv. Her parents arrived, smiling when they saw Haseul. Sooyoung quickly introduced the girl to them, and they greeted her warmly. Even they couldn’t resist her cute smile. “It smells amazing in here.” Her father pointed out. 

“Oh! I’m baking cookies.. I should probably check on those actually.” She said excitedly, hopping up from her spot on the sofa. Sooyoung followed behind, watching as the girl put on some mitts and opened the oven. They looked… pretty good for the most part. But Sooyoung nearly spat the cookie out when she bit into it.

It was definitely not done right… but she didn’t want Haseul to know. So she chewed through the horrible taste for her. “How is it?” Haseul smiled, watching as Sooyoung tried to smile through her pained expression.

“Great.” She lied, exaggerating the noises that left her mouth, pretending it tasted good.

“Well— maybe next time I can bake some more.” She instead.

_ “Maybe.” _ Sooyoung smiled, waiting for the girl to leave the kitchen before she spat the cookie into the trash. A chill ran through her body at the horrible taste. 

Haseul grabbed her things. “I should probably get home now before my parents start worrying. But I’ll see you at school on Monday?” She smiled, running a hand through her long hair. 

“Yes. Thank you for the cookies.” Sooyoung smiled, and the girl nodded excitedly before leaving. The moment Sooyoung shut the door she ran to the kitchen, throwing the cookies into the trash. She really didn’t have the heart to tell Haseul that her cookies were horrible. Especially with those sparkling eyes looking at her with such excitement. She wouldn’t dare dim that light. 

Haseul insisted on bringing cookies to one of Sooyoung’s dance classes, smiling when she saw the girl wearing a white t-shirt with some sweats as she danced facing the mirror. She seemed really into it, and she honestly didn’t know Sooyoung was _ that _ good. 

When Sooyoung spotted her through the mirror, she smiled, finishing the routine before walking over to her. As always, Sooyoung pulled her into a hug just to annoy the girl with how sweaty she was. But it seemed Haseul was slowly becoming immune to it, even though she feigned disgust every single time. It had been about a month since that last incident. So when Sooyoung saw the cookies again in a sealed container, after dealing with a horrible batch the past 3 weeks, she felt her soul leave her body. 

But she grabbed them anyway, smiling at the girl. As Heejin was packing up her things, she noticed Sooyoung talking to the shorter girl. “Cookies!” She shouted excitedly, walking over to them. 

Haseul smiled when she saw the girl. “Oh— this is Heejin. Heejin this is Haseul.” She introduced the two, and Heejin shook her hand before attempting to snatch the cookies from Sooyoung. But the girl was faster, pulling her hand away and watching Heejin nearly fall over to get them. 

“Haseul made me these. You can’t have them.” Sooyoung said, seeing the girl pout.

“Oh it’s no problem. You can have some Heejin.” She insisted and Sooyoung felt her heart drop. She slowly opened the container, watching with fear as Heejin eagerly grabbed one and ate it.

She chewed for a few moments, an unreadable expression on her face. Shit… Sooyoung thought to herself. But she was instantly calmed when Heejin nodded her head. “These are delicious.” She complimented, grabbing another. 

“Wait what?” Sooyoung grabbed one, trying it for herself, and even she was amazed. Haseul had definitely gotten better and fixed her mistakes. They tasted like actual chocolate chip cookies and not dishwater with raw egg and flour mixed in. “Whoa— these are actually good.” Sooyoung said, eyeing Heejin.

Haseul quirked an eyebrow up. “What do you mean by that?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

“Nothing—“ Sooyoung quickly said. “I just mean these are wayyy better than the other ones. You’ve gotten a lot better at this Haseul.” She quickly defended, watching the girl relax at the compliment. 

“Well— my teacher told me what I was doing wrong. So I know you’ve been lying to me.” Haseul pointed out, and Sooyoung felt like her blood froze in her body for a moment. “But it’s cute you didn’t want to hurt my feelings.” She pinched the girl’s cheeks. 

“I’m sorry..” Sooyoung apologized. But Haseul really wasn’t upset by it. She found it quite endearing, as weird as it seemed. Sooyoung didn’t want to make her upset so she lied, although that should be a bad thing…

“It’s okay really. Now I can bake for your family too.” She smiled. “It was nice meeting you Heejin.” 

Once the girl left, Sooyoung slowly finished chewing the cookie. Heejin watched as she walked away. “Is she your girlfriend?” She asked and Sooyoung quickly corrected her.

“What?! No— Haseul is my friend. Just my friend.” She said.

And oh boy was she wrong.

In her 11th grade year, Sooyoung had taken up both dance and basketball. Her hair had grown longer, her body became more tone, and god did that girl know how to talk someone’s ears off. 

Haseul had gotten rid of her bangs, now letting her hair flow with a simple middle part in her brown shiny hair. Due to their new schedules, Haseul found herself speaking more with Sooyoung’s friends. Jinsoul, Jungeun, and Vivi. 

Sooyoung was taken aback when she spotted Jinsoul at their table on the first day back at the start of the school year. Her hair was bright blonde and it seemed her and Jungeun switched hair colors this time around. Now Jungeun was a brunette and Vivi had dyed her hair pink. 

Sooyoung wasn’t blind. She knew an attractive girl when she saw one, so she was honestly in awe when she had seen Jinsoul with that hair color. She looked really good, and so did Jungeun. 

Haseul hadn’t grown an inch over the summer, and Sooyoung had to hold back from teasing her. The shorter girl hated how she actually watched Sooyoung grow over the years. She also took in how her face was slimming out, her cute cheeks slowly disappearing as she got older. 

The shorter girl found herself becoming closer to the girls. Mainly Vivi, as she seemed to understand Haseul very well and they had a good amount of things in common. Sooyoung had become one of the dance captains after some time, and she became very close to one of the new recruits. Her name was Yerim, and she was such a ball of cuteness that even Sooyoung couldn’t resist it. 

She was a bit calmer than Jiwoo, but they both had the same aura. She liked to call them little rays of sunshine. “Make sure you’re staying hydrated okay? It’s very important.” Sooyoung informed the younger girl, handing her a cup of water. Haseul had showed up after her cooking class, that seemed to get shorter and shorter as the days went on. 

As Sooyoung eyed herself in the mirror, she watched as the door opened and Haseul stepped in. Her hair tucked cutely behind her little ears. It was adorable.

“Finished up?” She questioned, watching as everyone stood around or relaxed on the floor. 

“Pretty much.” Sooyoung responded, turning around to her. She smirked and Haseul knew what was about to happen, so she didn’t even move. When Sooyoung finished doing what she did (rubbing the sweat that was on her face onto Haseul’s) she gripped the taller girl’s shirt and wiped her face with it.

“Hey!” Sooyoung complained.

“Be quiet. It’s already sweaty anyway.” She laughed. “Are you busy this weekend?” She asked, and Sooyoung thought for a moment.

“I have a game on friday but other than that I’m free.” She explained. 

“Do you think you and the girls could come over to my place this weekend? My family is out of town this weekend and I thought we could all have some fun ya know?” She smiled, and Sooyoung honestly loved the sound of that. 

“I’ll make sure to ask them when I get home.” Sooyoung assured her, seeing that bright smile again as Haseul looked back at her with soft eyes. 

“Okay—“ She checked her phone. “Well, my ride's here. Get home safely, okay?” She said to the taller girl, waving to Heejin as she walked out. 

Sooyoung texted all of the girls immediately when she got home, checking the replies once she got out of the shower. Majority of them agreed to come. Vivi was the only one who couldn't attend. She had to watch her younger siblings. They were all bummed out, but told her there would always be a next time. So she didn’t feel too bad about it. Besides, she was getting paid to watch those rugrats, so it wasn’t too bad. 

Haseul found herself walking with Sooyoung after dance practice the next day. She wanted someone to keep her company while she did her homework. She didn’t know why Haseul chose her of all people. Sooyoung barely got her work done when she was around a friend of hers. And she was friends with a ton of people.

Mainly because she couldn’t keep herself from talking or purposely pestering them. She found enjoyment in that. As expected, Sooyoung talked to Haseul the entire time. It was a miracle that she was able to finish her work. When she finished hers, she helped Sooyoung as well. As she hovered beside her, Sooyoung could smell her sweet perfume. The taller girl had never really paid much attention to it before. But it was pretty hard to ignore when she was this close to her. 

“Are you even paying attention?” She questioned, catching Sooyoung eyeing her. 

“Yes.” Sooyoung lied, turning back to the screen. Haseul didn’t think much of it. Everyone zones out. 

Once they were done, they sat comfortably in the room. Haseul was on the bed with her phone in hand as Sooyoung spun her ball on the tip of her middle finger. “Wow you’re actually quiet for once.” Haseul pointed out, getting the taller girl’s attention.

“Well— now that you said that i’m going to start talking again.” 

Haseul rolled her eyes at that, but thankfully she was saved when she heard Sooyoung’s father calling for her. Sooyoung stuck her tongue out at the girl, placing the ball down and going towards the stairs. Haseul followed behind like a puppy, sticking close beside Sooyoung as she went into the kitchen. When her father turned around, he smiled when she spotted the shorter girl beside her. 

“Oh— I didn’t know you had company over.” He said with a smile. “Hey Haseul.” 

“Hi...” She said shyly, still hiding behind the taller girl. 

“Are you staying for dinner?” He asked her and she shook her head quickly.

“No… I don’t want to intrude or anything.” She said timidly, her tiny voice coming from beside the girl. 

“Intrude?” He seemed almost hurt by the accusation. “Haseul.. you’re welcome here all of the time. You’re not intruding, stay for dinner. Let your parents know.” He insisted, and moments later Sooyoung’s mother stepped inside with a bag full of groceries. Haseul didn’t hesitate to help her unpack and prep. 

Sooyoung just relaxed with her father on the couch. “How’s school?” He asked her.

“It’s going okay. Haseul helped me with some work today actually.” She explained, and his eyebrow quirked up excitedly. He wasn’t going to say it to Sooyoung but he really liked Haseul. She was a good friend to Sooyoung and has been around since they moved here. 

“That’s good to hear.” He propped his feet up onto the coffee table, and Sooyoung did the same. She didn’t really care much for what he was watching, but she always enjoyed being in her father's company. She was always more attached to him it seems. When the food was ready, Haseul came to tell us, grimacing at the sight of their feet on the table. 

“Dinner is done.” She quickly said, smiling at both of them despite her disgust. 

Haseul enjoyed the food, sitting beside Sooyoung as her parents asked her different questions and talked about anything they could. Haseul spoke to them respectfully, and calm. Everything she answered was well thought out. Her father was intrigued by her, constantly glancing over at Sooyoung whenever she revealed another fact about herself. 

She pointed out her cute folded ear that her mom never got fixed. “I never knew that…” Sooyoung said, pretending to be jealous that she was just now finding out. 

“Well, it isn’t really something I bring up often.” She slowly put her hair back in place. “But now you know.” She teased, slowly moving away so Sooyoung’s mom could clean up the used dishes. 

“I was baking a cake if you wanted to stay for dessert.” Her mom said sweetly, and now Haseul was really hesitant. 

“No it’s fine. I should really get going…” She stood up, and Sooyoung did the same. “Thank you so much for the dinner though it was amazing.” She smiled, and this time they actually allowed her to go. 

Sooyoung followed her to the door, the sky slowly getting dark. “You sure you don’t want to just stay the night or something?” 

“I’m fine Sooyoung, really.” She reassured, pulling her into a hug before stepping away. Sooyoung watched until she was out of sight and then returned back to the sofa where her father sat. 

“I like her.” He said the moment she sat down. “She’s really good for you.” 

“Yeah— she’s a great friend.” Sooyoung smiled and her father laughed.

“I don’t mean as a friend..” 

Sooyoung turned to him quickly and shook her head. “What? No— dad, Haseul is like my best friend come on..” She laughed. She had never seen Haseul _ that _ way before. 

“Well.. I still like her.” He laughed, pulling her into a hug. 

Since her parents weren’t home that Friday, she had to walk to Haseul’s place. It wasn’t that far, but her body was so beat up from her basketball practice earlier that day. When she arrived, Haseul’s perfect smile was on display, and she beckoned her in. Sooyoung was surprised to see Jinsoul and Jungeun already there. They seemed to be snacking on some chips or something.

“Welcome!” Jinsoul said excitedly, stuffing her face with snacks. Jungeun waved as she drank the soda in her cup. 

It didn’t take long for the others to arrive. It was a small group. Sooyoung, Jungeun, Jinsoul, Haseul, Doyeon, and Jiwoo. The night started out calm. Just the girls gossiping, talking about their classes and such. Haseul left the room for a moment, leaving the other girls in the living room area. Jungeun seemed really intrigued by the taller girl, who seemed to know just how to make her laugh.

It was kind of adorable to see. Haseul returned with some extra cups and 2 bottles of liquor. “Whoa—“ Jiwoo said, the moment she noticed. 

“Hey we’ll be okay..” Haseul reassured. “It’ll be fun. I promise.” 

_ Fun. _

Surprisingly, Sooyoung liked the bitter taste of the alcohol. The other girls made gagging noises before they eventually were able to handle it better. 

“I’ve never drank before..” Jiwoo mentioned, still eyeing her cup. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Jinsoul said, calming her nerves. She didn’t want her to feel pressured to drink. Jiwoo gave a shy smile before finally drinking, the room erupted with laughter when she started coughing slightly. 

“That wasn’t so bad huh?” Sooyoung asked her, watching as her eyes watered from the choking just moments ago. Jinsoul gave her a pat on the back to help her out a little. It didn’t take long for Haseul to get slightly drunk. Standing up and nearly spilling the liquid in her cup everywhere. 

“Let’s play a game.” She insisted, and the girls all looked towards her, waiting for her next words. “Spin the bottle.” 

“What?” Jiwoo asked.

“Oh that is so cliche..” Jungeun added, shaking her head.

“Yeah but— I think it would be really fun.” She pouted, and nobody could resist seeing that cute face. 

“Let’s do it.” Sooyoung agreed.

_ Idiot. _

Haseul smiled at her, waiting for the other girls to agree. “Oh fuck it. Why not?” Doyeon moved from the sofa and sat onto the floor beside Sooyoung. Jungeun gave in of course. She always did. The other eventually gave in too. Haseul sat across from Sooyoung, Jinsoul and Jiwoo on opposite sides of her. 

“So— you all know how it works right?” She asked, her words basically slurring at this point. 

Doyeon leaned back slightly, her hands planted to the floor and her legs crossed. “Yeah. Pretty basic.. person spins the bottle, kisses whoever it lands on.” She explained, and everyone nodded. 

They had seen it in movies, of course. They never saw themselves actually doing it though. “Any volunteers to go first or do we have to rock paper scissors?” Haseul questioned, placing the glass bottle in the center. 

“Um.. I’ll go.” Jiwoo said, and everyone looked at her in disbelief. “This alcohol is definitely catching up to me.” She giggled, leaning forward and spinning it. They all sat excitedly, anticipating who it would land on. And when it slowed down, Jiwoo could feel her heart racing. It passed her one last time before landing on the girl beside her.

Doyeon laughed, and she didn’t hesitate to lean forward and place her lips on Jiwoo’s. The girl was stunned, but she honestly liked it. Sooyoung teased her a little when she saw how red her cheeks had gotten. Doyeon relaxed beside Jungeun again. “I guess I’ll go.” She said, leaning forward once again to spin it. 

“Woo! Good spin.” Jiwoo cheered, drinking from her cup again. Yeah, this alcohol was definitely getting to her. Sooyoung watched as the bottle slowed down near her and finally stopped on Jinsoul. Doyeon eyed the blonde, laughing at the look on her face. 

“You guys agreed to play this and get all shy when it comes down to it. Loosen up. We’re all friends here.” She laughed, making everyone else laugh too. 

_ Friends. _

“Besides— we’re all drunk. We’ll forget this all in the morning.” She added, leaning towards the other girl.

Sooyoung _ really _ wished that she was too drunk so she could forget. 

The kiss was quick, a peck that lingered for a few moments and they separated, it was as if it never even happened. Jinsoul went next, her spin was a little weak, so it ended up landing on Sooyoung. Truthfully, Jinsoul had always wondered if Sooyoung was a good kisser. She had the perfect lips for it. 

She didn’t waste a second leaning over and kissing Sooyoung, the taller girl was taken aback by the slight aggression but she didn’t mind in the end. “Well then…” Sooyoung laughed, placing her hand on the bottle. “Finally my turn.” She spinned it, a good spin. And by an inch.. it missed Haseul. Landing directly onto Jiwoo. She seemed to be in her own world at this point, giggling to herself. 

The kiss went quickly, a small peck, nothing more. She went again, this time it landed on Haseul. She giggled at that, never thinking she’d kiss the girl that was beside her, but here she was. Sooyoung watched anxiously as Haseul spinned it this time. She was afraid the girl would fall over any second now. 

“Now who am I going to kiss.” She said, just as she spun it quickly. All of the girls anxiously watched as it spun, slowing once it passed Doyeon. 

Haseul watched Jungeun anxiously biting her nails as it passed her, landing on Sooyoung. Sooyoung looked up, seeing Haseul smiling at her. 

That _ damn _ smile. 

Sooyoung expected it to be quick, just like the others. But she was wrong. So wrong. It started out that way, quick, easy. But the moment she tried to move away, she felt a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Her eyes widened as she felt Haseul’s soft lips moving against hers sloppily. She was definitely drunk, but Sooyoung wasn’t. 

She wondered why she felt butterflies in her stomach, and why it felt like the whole world had stopped at that moment. She wondered why she felt so small all of a sudden. And why Haseul’s hand was still at the back of her neck, holding her close. She felt like she couldn’t breathe at this point, and her mind must’ve really convinced her that they were the only two in the room. Because when she finally pulled away, she could hear her friends cheering them on excitedly. 

But she was stunned, and now she was the one being teased for having rosy cheeks. She couldn’t even take her eyes off of Haseul, but the other girl moved on quickly. As if it never happened. 

Sooyoung _ wished _ she could have moved on as if it never happened. 

She spun the bottle carelessly, and when it landed on Jiwoo she barely even put effort into the kiss. Not that she did before, but after kissing Haseul it just didn’t feel the same. She felt like she was in her own world now. Just staring down at the floor as the girls kept going. It was a miracle that the bottle hadn’t landed on her again.

She was sure she wouldn’t even attempt to do it at this point if it wasn’t Haseul. Jungeun took her turn to spin the bottle now, and it landed on Doyeon. The shorter girl shyly avoided her gaze, and Doyeon smiled at how adorable she looked. “You can go into the kitchen and do it if you feel more comfortable that way.” Haseul slurred, leaning her head onto Jinsoul’s shoulder. 

“Okay.” Jungeun said quickly, standing up and nearly tripping over Sooyoung. But the girl didn’t even notice, she was still eyeing Haseul. She hated this. She was seeing her in a completely different light now. When the girls got into the kitchen, Jungeun eyed Doyeon.

“Do you think they’ll know if we don’t.. actually do it?” She asked, and Doyeon laughed.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” 

“No.. no it isn’t that. It’s just.. I'm not that great of a kisser and I'd rather not scar you like that.” She said awkwardly. Doyeon couldn’t stop smiling at how shy she seemed around her. 

“I’ll teach you.” She suggested, moving forward. “Just.. relax. It’s just a simple kiss, nothing too crazy about it. Okay?” She smiled gently, cupping Jungeun’s face in her soft hands. She bent down slightly, and Jungeun felt herself standing on her tippy toes when Doyeon’s lips were on hers. She felt a little dizzy at the simple contact. When Doyeon backed away, Jungeun’s eyes fluttered open.

“See? Simple..” She smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the living room. 

“Did you guys go in there and cook a meal or something?” Jinsoul teased, referring to how long it took them to return.

Jungeun laughed, shaking her head shyly. Haseul was still resting her head on Jinsoul’s shoulder. She felt the room spinning at this point. “Maybe we should call it enough for the night..” The blonde suggested, and Jungeun agreed. Doyeon passed out on the sofa, and Jungeun took the other one. Sooyoung helped Haseul upstairs, not saying a single word the entire time. 

She playfully kissed her cheek, and Sooyoung swore she felt electricity run through her veins at the contact. She nearly jumped away, but she kept herself still, even though her heart was beating against her chest. The moment she got to the top of the stairs she vomited, and Sooyoung had to hold her up so she didn’t fall over in the process. 

Thankfully Jinsoul was somewhat sober enough to help, instantly taking her to the bathroom. Sooyoung sighed, realizing she was the one who had to clean it. She was a little worried for Haseul though. She drank a bit much, but it’s probably because she didn’t really know her limit. 

While Jinsoul took care of Haseul, Sooyoung finished cleaning up and got into bed. Jinsoul helped the girl back to the room, having to use all her strength to hold her up. She was afraid this wouldn’t be the last time she visited the bathroom tonight. She brought her some water, watching as she took a few sips and then laying down. 

“Goodnight you two.” The blonde said, shutting the door. Sooyoung didn’t speak. Instead she lay on her side, eyes wide open and her hand clutching at the pillow beneath her head. 

When Jinsoul arrived to the guest room where Jiwoo lay, she quickly turned around spotting the blonde. She gave her a gentle smile, and although Jiwoo could barely see straight, she could still see how beautiful the other girl was. She felt a dip in the bed. Jinsoul was just happy she could finally lay down now, and it didn’t take her very long to fall asleep. So about 5 minutes in, and she was dozing off.

But Jiwoo called out to her, getting her attention immediately. “C-Can we cuddle? You don’t have to it’s just… I just need someone to hold me tonight. If that’s okay…” She asked shyly, and Jinsoul didn’t think she had ever seen Jiwoo so _ vulnerable _. She was always the bright and bold one out of the group. 

“Um.. sure.” She said, letting the girl lay in her arms. It was strange at first for the blonde, but she eventually relaxed as Jiwoo drifted off to sleep on her chest. She smiled as she felt all of her limbs relaxing. 

In the other room, Sooyoung was still awake, her mind racing constantly. She purposely kept her difference from the shorter girl, who seemed to have knocked out by now. She wasn’t really surprised, Haseul was really drunk. She couldn’t imagine the hangover she’d have in the morning. 

It wasn’t until Haseul turned and placed a hand on Sooyoung’s back. “Can you hold me?” She asked her softly, and Sooyoung could feel her warm breath hit the back of her neck because of how close she was.

“What?” Sooyoung asked, turning to her slowly. Her heart raced even faster now, and she could already feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. 

“I-I just want you to hold me.. I’m really drunk Sooyoung.” She explained, as if the other girl wasn’t aware.

“I know you are.” She simply said. “Go to bed Haseul.” Sooyoung turned back away, knowing she’d give in if she kept looking at her. 

“I can’t… not if you don’t hold me.” She said, and just from the way she said it Sooyoung could tell she was pouting. She sighed deeply, knowing that this would do her more harm than good. She lay on her back and pulled Haseul close, taking in the shampoo she used in her hair. Even after drinking all of that alcohol her scent was more intoxicating than it. 

Due to her drunken state, Haseul knocked out immediately, holding Sooyoung tightly. She knew the girl was really out cold when her grip on the front of her shirt loosened. 

She thought she’d be able to stay here. Just relaxing in the warmth Haseul provided, but she was wrong. It was slowly killing her. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t, not after that kiss. She carefully removed the girl’s arms from around her, grabbing a pillow and laying on the carpeted floor. 

She’d much rather lay here than lay in the same bed as the shorter girl. She couldn’t fucking think at the moment. That kiss just kept replaying in her mind and she wasn’t sure if she wanted Haseul to remember or not. 

_ She did. _

The next morning, Haseul had a horrible hangover. She pulled her blankets over her head for a few moments, before finally mustering up enough strength to move. But when she looked to her side, she noticed Sooyoung wasn’t there. She frowned slightly, unaware of the girl lying on the floor opposite of her. 

When walked over, she could see the girl on the floor, curled up in a ball. She looked adorable, apart from the fact she must’ve been freezing to death. Haseul’s home had central air conditioning, so it was usually cold in here. Sooyoung was starting to regret getting out of bed after about an hour last night. But she was far too stubborn, her growing pride always getting in the way of things. 

“Sooyoung?” Haseul called out softly, and the girl instantly opened her eyes. Her heart racing at the sound of Haseul’s soothing voice. “Why are you on the floor?” 

And the taller girl had to look around, her brain not processing anything just yet. “I-I don’t know..” She lied, making Haseul laugh. And fuck, it gave her butterflies. 

“Got a little too drunk last night huh?” 

No. But you did.

She smiled before leaving the room, most likely heading to the bathroom. Sooyoung gripped at her hair tightly, an unsettling feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as she stood up. When she got to the bathroom, she could see Haseul washing her face. Her hair cutely tied up as she splashed water onto her face. 

When she leaned back up she spotted Sooyoung in the mirror, giving a gentle smile. “Sneaking up on me?” She teased, and Sooyoung chuckled lightly. 

The question she wanted to ask was nagging at the back of her head. Haseul grabbed her toothbrush, and Sooyoung could feel every heartbeat in her chest as she stood there watching. “Do you um.. do you remember anything from last night?” She asked cautiously, her hopes far too high for her liking. 

Haseul thought for a moment, before laughing. But nothing about this situation was funny, other than the fact Sooyoung had simply developed a _ small _ crush on her friend Haseul just from that _ simple _ kiss. 

It was ridiculous. 

“Besides the constant throwing up? No— not a thing..” She admitted. 

Sooyoung felt a twinge in her heart, but she played it off, standing up straight in the doorway. 

“You don’t remember _ anything _ ?” The taller girl asked, and for a second Haseul could hear a hint of desperation in her tone.

“Nothing.” She said, finally brushing her teeth and that was all Sooyoung needed to hear. She spent the rest of the weekend convincing herself she wasn’t upset over that. Haseul had completely forgotten but Sooyoung swore she could still feel her lips pressed against hers. 

It was impossible to look at her the same way after that. That following week, Sooyoung eyed Haseul a lot more. She couldn’t get over how gorgeous she was. It’s not like she wasn’t gorgeous before, but something was different now. 

Playing basketball helped her when it came to not thinking so much about the other girl. That was all her brain seemed to know these days. 

But she was thrown off when Haseul showed up at her practice, waving to get the taller girl’s attention. 

“Shit..” She mumbled to herself. But it wasn’t a disappointed response. She was just honestly ashamed of how fast her heart started beating when she saw that bright smile from the other girl. Those sharp eyes closing from how wide her smile was. 

It was simple. Haseul greeted her with a smile, and a hug as always. But it felt different this time. When Sooyoung hugged her back she felt herself hesitating to let go as Haseul slowly pulled away. Her hand resting at her lower back and her eyes closing tightly as she felt her warm body against hers. Haseul didn’t really think much of it. Her only response to it was how Sooyoung was sweaty from practice. 

But Sooyoung didn’t even care, she just backed away and admired the girl in front of her. Although she had to slightly look down at her. “I’m grabbing lunch with Vivi soon if you want to join us?” She insisted, and Sooyoung just stared, getting lost in those sharp brown eyes. 

Haseul laughed a little, waving her hand in front of the girl’s face. “Oh—“ Sooyoung jumped out of her daze, rubbing her hands against her shorts nervously. “Sure… um, we should be done here soon.” 

Haseul waved at the girl who slowly walked over to them. “Hey Jungeun.” 

The girl waved back. “Want to join us for lunch?” She offered, and Jungeun immediately nodded. She was pretty hungry, and she knew Sooyoung would pay for whatever she wanted.

And she was correct. Sooyoung did pay for whatever she wanted. Vivi insisted on paying for Haseul. Sooyoung didn’t think much of it. It was normal to pay for your _ friends _ right?

She ignored the warning signs in her head when she watched Vivi becoming intrigued with literally anything and everything Haseul said. She couldn’t blame her though. Haseul was captivating, in every way possible. Sooyoung was completely unaware of the competition she had. 

When Haseul’s birthday came around, Sooyoung made sure to get her the best gift, one from the heart. So she handmade them both matching “friendship” bracelets. Haseul’s bracelet had a green string used for it, while Sooyoung’s was more of a burgundy color. When Haseul saw it, she smiled so brightly that even the sun couldn’t shine as bright in comparison. It made Sooyoung’s heart leap uncontrollably, and that’s when she knew she was falling head over heels for this girl. 

But Haseul was _ still _ oblivious. Either that, or she chose to ignore it. But Sooyoung knew Haseul was a typically blunt person. If she wasn’t feeling Sooyoung that way, she was going to tell her. Not in a rude way, but in a way so that she could understand so she wasn’t led on unintentionally.

Haseul wore the bracelet all the time. No matter what. The only time she took it off was when she would shower, and when she stepped out, it was immediately back on her tiny wrists. When summer came around, Sooyoung tried her best to hang out with Haseul. Constantly inviting her over for the weekend. Inviting her to family bbq’s, out to the mall. Just small simple things to reel her in. But Haseul just thought it was Sooyoung being friendly. 

But she was unaware of the dinner dates Haseul had been going on whenever she wasn’t with Sooyoung. And Vivi was unaware of the small things the other two did together whenever she wasn’t with Haseul. Both of them unaware of the competition. It was merely one sided though. Sooyoung wanted all of the shorter girl’s attention. She had to tone down the texting everyday, not wanting to be too overbearing. But it was so hard.

She loved talking to Haseul. About anything. The smallest things made her day so much better. Even when she would go fishing with her dad, she found herself thinking of the shorter girl. Wondering what she was up to while her dad talked her ear off. 

Fishing was pretty relaxing, but she had an itch to check her phone. But she left it back in the car, being forced to sit down on her father’s boat and enjoy nature. She wondered if Haseul would enjoy fishing. 

It was good that Sooyoung had no idea what Haseul was up to, because if she did she’d be crushed. She was currently cuddling with Vivi, watching a movie in her cold room. It wasn’t really anything to Haseul. She always cuddled with her friends, so this wasn’t anything new. But when she felt soft lips pressed against her temple, she froze up. She wasn’t expecting that at all, and she didn’t want to ask anything either. 

Once Sooyoung and her father got back to shore, she removed her life vest and helped him carry the things they used back to the car. She instantly checked her phone, hearing the trunk slam shut. Haseul hasn't replied to her for the past 3 hours. Maybe she was just busy. 

Sooyoung wanted to hang out with the girl one last time before school started back up in a week or two. But she was busy doing summer projects. It was very out of character for Haseul to not do her work on time. She was just having a good summer.

Sooyoung would’ve been happy to know that Haseul was thinking of her too. She really wished she could have that last sleepover with her friend, but she had so much work to do. She scolded herself for waiting to do it so late. But this summer was just too much fun. It seemed every other day she was out and about, hanging out with friends and family. This had to be the best summer yet. She couldn’t resist it. 

The first day of school, Sooyoung barely saw any of her friends. It was pretty hectic as they tried to get to all of their classes and what not. The only time they caught each other was around lunch, or if they happened to catch a glimpse of the other in the hallways. As expected, senior year was a bit hectic. 

But Sooyoung _ still _ found time for Haseul. Her feelings were beyond the point of ignoring. She had no excuse for when her heart would race just from seeing Haseul at the other end of the hall. Or when the girl would spot her and wave adorably at her. 

The dreams became more frequent as well. She missed having Haseul sleep over her place. They’d just cuddle through the night sometimes. Sooyoung would purposely pick scary movies so Haseul had a reason to want to be so close to her at night. Having Haseul on her side helped her sleep so much better, she realized. 

Within a month, rumors traveled quickly around that Haseul was in a relationship. Sooyoung prayed it was just a rumor. She hardly talked to Haseul as it is, so she couldn’t even ask the girl if the rumors were true. She felt like she was too invasive if she did that. 

“I doubt she’s dating anyone. She’s pretty focused on graduating.” Jinsoul said at the lunch table that day. That was slightly reassuring, although it still bothered Sooyoung immensely. 

“I mean— it isn’t hard to balance the two.” Hyunjin added, receiving a tap to her shin from Jinsoul. 

The girl looked at her bewilderingly and she nodded her head in Sooyoung’s direction, seeing the girl almost looking defeated. Although Sooyoung hadn’t outright admitted it to Jinsoul, she knew. She has known for a long time. But she wasn’t going to force anything out of the girl either. 

Graduation was in less than 4 days, her nerves getting to her the closer it got. Almost all of the girls got accepted into the colleges they wanted to attend. It was a little split down the middle however. Multiple girls going to different schools as they expected. Their tight clique slowly breaking apart as the summer passed. 

Jinsoul was there when Sooyoung got her driver's license. That was something she was able to accomplish over the summer, just before heading off for college.

“You’ll be okay without me right?” Jinsoul questioned as she loaded her things into her trunk. 

“We’ll see.” Sooyoung teasingly smiled, pulling the blonde into a warm hug. 

“I’m just a phone call away Sooyoung.” She reassured. “For _ anything _.” She smiled gently as she said those words, moving along to hug Jungeun and Doyeon. 

Sooyoug waved as her friend got into the car painfully slow, and drove off. She was already feeling like something was missing when her other half was out of sight. “Looks like it’s just you and me now buddy.” Jungeun smiled, patting the taller girl’s shoulder.

“And me.” Doyeon added, smiling from behind the brunette. 

Sooyoung sighed deeply, walking back inside of her place. “Well.. I guess we’re the last ones leaving the nest, huh?” Sooyoung questioned, sitting on the sofa comfortably. 

“Well— Jungeun and I start next week actually. So we’ll be the last.” Doyeon informed, and Sooyoung nodded. She was a bit excited to start school. She had gotten scholarships for both dance and basketball. She went with the basketball one. She was already in a dance club outside of college, so she had the best of both worlds really. 

“You’ll do well.” Her father said to her weakly. He was bed ridden for the past few months after he had been recently diagnosed with a horrible sickness. She felt bad leaving when he needed her the most. But he told her she needed to follow her dreams. “You’ve always done well.” He smiled. 

She hugged him before kissing him goodbye, following her mother out to the car. As they left, the nurse walked in. The ride there was a bit quiet, mainly because Sooyoung had her earbuds in the entire time. She watched as her town slowly disappeared behind her, as she was on a 3 hour road trip to her college. She removed her earbuds for a moment, hearing the rain that bounced off the hood of the car. “Do you think he’ll get better?” Sooyoung asked shakily.

Her mother glanced at her momentarily before focusing back on the road. “We can only hope.” She smiled sadly. 

_ We can only hope _. 

Sooyoung had fallen asleep for the last hour of the drive, waking up to the sun slowly setting, leaving a honey like tint in the sky. She stepped out, smiling at the large building in front of her. The trunk was popped open and Sooyoung grabbed her things quickly, her mother carrying the rest. There was a sign on the building that said dorms, which indicated Sooyoung was in the right area. She checked her email again, needing a guide on where to go. But she couldn’t quite get inside yet.

So she waited for the janitor to open the door, having to show her idea to make sure she wasn’t some intruder. She pulled up her phone again after thanking him for opening the door. 

“B17.” Read the dorm number in the email. 

“It seems we have to go up a level.” Sooyoung informed the shorter woman behind her. They walked to the elevator and got on, taking it up to the next floor. Thankfully her number wasn’t too big because this hall seemed like it went on and on. She’d die if she had to walk that much to get to her dorm. She timidly knocked on the door, waiting for the person to open it. 

Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she waited for the person to open the door. When she opened it, she smiled brightly at Sooyoung. “I assume you’re… Sooyoung?” She asked, moving to the side to let her in. When she noticed Sooyoung’s mother carrying things in, she quickly grabbed them. “I’ll take that.” She smiled.

The girl was a bit… taller than Sooyoung. “I’m Lisa.” She finally introduced. “It’s nice to finally meet you. The board had been setting this up for a while now. I was just told we’d be getting another roommate this upcoming weekend.” She said cheerfully. “And here you are!” 

“We?” 

“Ah yes— another friend of mine also shares this dorm. But don’t worry, we’re barely here in the dorms so we share a room. You can have your own.” She smiled. “Her name is Yeji. She plays for the softball team though, so she’s probably at practice.” 

Sooyoung looked around at the tidy place, smiling at how cozy it seemed here already. “Well— it looks like you won’t be needing me anymore.” Sooyoung heard her mother say, smiling and pulling the girl down for a hug. “You’ll do great honey.” She smiled, placing a soft kiss on Sooyoung’s forehead. 

“Make sure to call me. You’re never too old to check on your mom.” She teased.

“Mom…” Sooyoung mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed at the overaffection. 

She laughed before shutting the door and leaving. “Don’t worry. She’s adorable. At least you still have a caring mom.” Lisa said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah..” Sooyoung wasn’t really sure how to reply to that. “So um— I noticed you need a badge to get into the dorms.. where do I get one?” 

“Oh! I’m glad you asked, because we are going to go and get that done— right now!” She grabbed the girl’s hand, pulling her out into the hallway. “You can decorate and all that jazz when you get home. Let’s get the important stuff out of the way first.” 

When she stepped outside, it still felt warm compared to the freezing dorm hallways. She actually enjoyed feeling the heat on her skin after coming from out of there. “It’s a bit of a walk.. so I'll just give you a tour on whatever we pass.” Lisa smiled. Sooyoung didn’t talk much, but she felt really comfortable with the other girl. She seemed very easy going. 

“Down there is the library.” She pointed, an isolated building directly in between the boy dorms. “But kids these days don’t really go there.. with the new technology and all. So they’re thinking of demolishing it and building like a tech lab.” Lisa informed. There weren’t many people outside on the campus, just a few walking in different directions. 

After walking for about 6 minutes, they were finally approaching their destination. “Now— the information building is up there. But this..” She pointed beside them. “That is the gymnasium. Ya know, basketball, swimmers, wrestling. All of that happens in that building.” The building was very nice though. It seemed like it was just built.

“The fields are moreee… that way.” She pointed to their left. “Football, soccer, baseball, softball, tennis over there.” She pointed. 

“This place is fucking huge.” Sooyoung said, immediately apologizing for her language. “Excuse my language but holy shit.” She added.

Lisa just laughed. “You don’t need to apologize for cursing. I curse a lot too. I’m just trying to be professional for the first day.” She winked, running to the entrance of the information building. “After you madam.” She bowed, holding the door open for Sooyoung playfully.

“Stop that.” She side eyed, and Lisa laughed, following her inside. It was a bit crowded, as it seemed many others were here to get their badges too. 

It seemed like the universe wanted Sooyoung to see that familiar figure the moment she stepped in. At the front desk she spotted a girl with short hair that was cut perfectly at her shoulders, perfect wide hips with a slim figure. When she turned around, her hair whipped with it, almost as if she was some sort of model. Lisa noticed the girl practically drooling over her, but she didn’t say anything. 

She watched as the woman pointed in a direction, and Haseul’s eyes followed it, smiling thankfully and grabbing her bag. Sooyoung was froze on the spot, just following the girl with her eyes as she disappeared down a hall to the right. “Do you know her?” Lisa finally asked. 

“We went to highschool together.” Sooyoung informed, feeling that familiar feeling in her stomach. Those butterflies that seemed to flutter long after she was even around the shorter girl. 

“Ah.. cool.” Lisa smiled, pushing her forward.

“Name?” The woman asked.

“Ha Sooyoung.” 

“Dorm?” 

“B17.” 

She watched as the woman stamped something onto the papers in front of her. “Ah— a bit of a walk huh?” She asked, referring to the distance of the dorms to the information office.

“Just a little.” Sooyoung smiled gently. 

“Well. At least you have this empty headed girl to help you around.” She teased the girl beside Sooyoung. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Lisa rolled her eyes. The woman handed her the papers, pointing to a room down the hall.

“They’ll take your badge photo and then create your badge for you. It shouldn’t take too long.” She smiled. 

“I’ll wait out here for you.” Lisa said, sitting in one of the chairs. Sooyoung walked down the hall alone, papers in hand. As she stepped up to the door, it was opened, and a girl nearly bumped into her. She had blonde long hair, and she was definitely taller than Sooyoung. Was everyone here taller than her?

“Sorry! I didn’t know there was someone right here.” She apologized frantically.

“No— it’s okay. You didn’t mean it.” Sooyoung reassured, and the girl shook her hand.

“Eunseo.” She introduced. 

“Sooyoung.” 

“Nice to meet you Sooyoung.” She smiled before walking down the hall. When Sooyoung peaked inside again, she spotted Haseul standing up against a white background and getting her photo taken. She gave a bright smile, and Sooyoung couldn’t help but smile as well. Her contagious smile, it was too hard to ignore. She moved aside when she noticed Haseul was heading towards the door.

“Oh Sooyoung!” Haseul smiled, greeting her friend. Sooyoung looked stunning. She hadn’t seen her for about a month, and in that small amount of time Sooyoung had somehow gotten prettier. Not that she wasn’t before.. but something just seemed different. She looked very mature lately. Her high cheekbones whenever she smiled, and that sharp jawline whenever she turned to face the other direction.

Haseul was in awe, and she doesn’t think she has ever paid _ this _ much attention to her friend. “You’re getting your badge too?” She asked, reminding herself of what she was previously meaning to ask.

“Yeah! It’s my first day on campus actually..” She explained, looking directly at Haseul. Her eyes moving in another direction with the shorter girl looked back at her. Sooyoung could feel her palms becoming sweatier the longer she stood here. But she just couldn’t get enough of the other girl. She was completely infatuated with the other girl, her eyes slowly traveling down to her lips when she began speaking.

“An early one huh? I’ve been on campus a few days now but I’m just getting around to getting my badge.” She giggled, and Sooyoung literally felt her knees go weak when she heard that. 

“How have you been getting into the dorms then?” Sooyoung asked, afraid she wouldn’t like the answer.

“Oh— Vivi is already a sophomore here so she has her badge.. I just use hers.” She informed, and Sooyoung didn’t understand why she suddenly felt jealous. Vivi was just Haseul’s friend. Right? There was nothing to be jealous of. 

“I see— well I should go in now..” She gestured to the room, giving Haseul a gentle smile.

“Okay! I’ll see you around?” Haseul smiled, and Sooyoung nodded, watching as the girl walked away. And oh god, was it really necessary for her to sway her hips like _ that _? 

She completely forgot the task at end, because she was too busy drooling over Haseul. But when she was out of sight, she remembered what she had to do. 

Lisa watched as the girl exited the building. Maybe now she understood why Sooyoung seemed to be so infatuated with her. She was absolutely breathtaking. She could pass as a model if she wasn’t so tiny. But it was adorable. And any modeling agency would be foolish to pass up on someone that gorgeous. 

Lisa waited patiently for her friend to finish, excitedly standing up when she saw the girl searching the hall for her. “Did they take a good photo?” Lisa asked immediately and Sooyoung lifted the badge. 

“You gave them a smile? With teeth?!” Lisa questioned. “I haven’t even gotten that yet!” She frowned, pretending to be upset. 

“At least it doesn’t look like a mugshot.” Sooyoung smiled. 

“Yeah— lucky you.” 

When Lisa showed Sooyoung her badge, the other girl couldn’t stop laughing. Lisa’s ID photo was the definition of a mugshot, and Sooyoung made sure to tease her about it the entire way back to the dorm. 

When they got inside, there was a girl sitting on the sofa. Sooyoung assumed it was Yeji, the girl Lisa told her about not too long ago. Her hair was down when she turned in their direction, a bright smile on her face when she spotted their new roommate. “Ah! You’re finally here.” She stood up, and Sooyoung instantly felt small in between the slightly tall girls. Yeji towered over them both though, and if she wasn’t smiling, she’d be quite intimidating.

“I’m Yeji..” Her welcoming smile on display. 

“Sooyoung.” The girl introduced. “Am I really stuck living with a bunch of tall people?” 

“Unfortunately.” Yeji laughed. “I can cook if you’re hungry.” She offered.

“Please! I’m starvinggggg.” Lisa complained, falling onto the couch.

“I was talking to our new friend. But whatever.” 

“I could eat a little something.” She smiled, having to slightly look up at the girl to make eye contact. Yeji wasted no time going to the kitchen and preparing to cook. Lisa crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

“So who is she?” Sooyoung heard the girl ask.

“Who?” 

“The pretty girl you kept staring at today..” Lisa reminded, sitting up slightly. 

“Uh— I wasn’t staring. Her name is Haseul.” 

Lisa smiled. “She’s very pretty.” 

“I know.” Sooyoung said, a little too quickly for her likings. She wanted everyone to know how beautiful Haseul was. Despite her selfishness of just wanting her to herself. 

After she ate, she went into her room, putting a photo of her and Jinsoul together on her desk. She smiled, missing her friend already although she was just a “phone call away”. Her room door was cracked slightly, so Yeji took it upon herself to introduce herself a little better. Sooyoung could hear the door slightly creak open, and when she turned in that direction she saw the other girl. 

“Sorry— I don’t mean to intrude.. I just feel we didn’t get to talk much today.” Although the girl looked extremely intimidating, she seemed like such a sweet girl. Her voice was very soft as she spoke. “Lisa told me you did sports?” 

“Yes. Basketball actually.” Sooyoung smiled, placing a soft blanket onto the bed. 

“Ah.. I remember when I played basketball.” 

“What position?” 

“Point Guard.” 

“You seem like the type.” Sooyoung laughed. 

“Our team here is pretty damn good so…. I think you’ll do great.” Yeji gave her a pat on the back. “Basketball is great, but I shine more in softball. I grew up playing it.”

“I grew up doing dance.. basketball is just something I picked up in highschool.” She informed, watching as the girl leaned in the doorway. 

“So I assume you’re a good dancer?” She questioned, and Sooyoung eagerly nodded.

“You should show me one day.”

“One day.” She smiled. 

“I dance too. Probably not as good as you do though.” 

Sooyoung didn’t like hearing the other girl doubting herself that way. “I doubt it.” She reassured. “I’m sure you’re just as good, if not better.” 

“Maybe. But I’ll let you finish up here. Unfortunately, I have to attend practice tomorrow morning.” She frowned. “It was nice talking to you Sooyoung.” 

“You too Yeji.” She smiled, watching as the girl slowly walked off. 

The first week of classes wasn’t exactly too bad. She purposely chose easy classes because she didn’t plan on going into any sort of field or career. She was more focused on basketball than anything. 

Her first practice wasn’t as hard as she thought. Thankfully, she was already aware of the rules and stuff so she wasn’t lost or anything like that. The girl that she met on her first day happened to be on the team as well. 

“Eunseo.” She reminded, smiling happily as she dribbled the ball in between her legs. 

“Sooyoung.” The girl playfully reminded, trying desperately to smack the ball from the girl’s hands. 

But she was suddenly crossed over, falling flat on her ass as the blonde made an easy 3 point shot on her. “I let you get that.” She defended.

“I’m sure you did.” Eunseo winked. “We’re going to be good friends.” 

Sooyoung carried her duffle bag out of the gymnasium, spinning a ball on her finger as she walked across campus. 

Haseul, who was sitting with a few of her friends, spotted the girl walking. “I’ll be right back.” She informed them, quickly grabbing her bag so she could catch up with the girl. 

“I think I caught you at the wrong time.” Sooyoung heard a familiar voice say, and she nearly tripped over her feet when she did. She placed a hand on the ball, tucking it under her arm as she turned to see the other girl. She was wearing a red shirt with some jeans. Simple. But god did she look so damn good. 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re all sweaty, and you’ll end up doing that thing you always do.” She frowned.

“What? This?” Sooyoung asked, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her sweaty face against the other girl’s. Haseul tried her hardest to push Sooyoung away, but it was pointless. She seemed to be a lot stronger than her. And Sooyoung seemed to be having the time of her life, since she was giggling so much. When she finally stopped Haseul stepped away, using her arm to wipe her face. 

“Why did I even say anything?” She laughed. Despite Sooyoung’s tired appearance, she still looked beautiful. Her skin slightly glowing from the sweat there, and the simple black track suit she wore. “How was practice?” 

“Easy.” Sooyoung answered simply. “How were your classes?” 

“Easy.” She winked. “I um— I haven’t really eaten anything today. Do you want to grab something?” 

“Sure. I’ll pay.” Sooyoung insisted, turning around and feeling a grip on her wrist. Haseul’s hands were so soft, and she honestly felt her mind go blank at just that simple touch. 

“No— i’ll pay.” 

“No… I’ll pay.” Sooyoung said, the two going back and forth. 

“I won’t allow it.” Haseul said, crossing her arms. 

“Aww you look cute when you do that.” Sooyoung teased, and she swore a small tint of red appeared on the other girl’s cheeks. 

“Let me pay. Please?” 

How could she say no? “Fine. But next time— I’m paying.” 

“Deal.” She smiled, pinching her cheeks and walking beside her. Sooyoung went to her dorm first, Haseul behind her. Thankfully her roommates weren’t home yet when she arrived. She took a quick shower, hoping Haseul stayed in her room until she returned. But the shorter girl just couldn’t stay in one spot. She ended up in the living room, looking at all of the books that were thrown around from the other girls. 

“Sooyoung fits right in.” She mumbled to herself, and just as she was moving to clean up the place, the front door opened. She quickly looked in the direction, seeing the back of someone’s head as they locked the door behind them. The girl was… quite tall, and she hated it. But when she turned around, she felt a flow of warmth running through her body. 

“Oh uh— hi!” She said, placing her bag down near the door. “You are…?” 

“Haseul.” She introduced.

“Ah! Sooyoung’s girlfriend.” She smiled, and Haseul became flustered suddenly, not even correcting her. “I’m Yeji!” She was pulled into a hug before she could even say anything. She wasn’t Sooyoung’s girlfriend. Had Sooyoung told her that she was? She felt shy all of a sudden, but mostly embarrassed by the situation. She and Sooyoung were just friends. Close friends. It wasn’t anything more really. 

“Nice to finally meet you.” Her smile was contagious, so even though Haseul could hardly speak, she was still smiling somehow. The girl walked off to her room, just as Sooyoung was leaving the bathroom. She seemed to have gotten dressed in there too. 

“Should I let my hair air dry?” She questioned, snapping Haseul from her daze.

“Did you tell your friend I’m your girlfriend?” She asked, feeling the question leave her lips before her brain even processed it. Sooyoung seemed thrown off by the sudden question, her cheeks going red as Haseul stared her down so intensely. 

“No? What friend?” 

“Yeji.” 

Yeji was there? She hadn’t even heard the door close. Let alone the girl’s voice inside of the dorm. “No! I didn’t tell her that. Or anyone.. I told them we were close friends, since highschool.” She defended. She wished Haseul was her girlfriend. “I really don’t know where she got that idea.” 

“It’s okay Sooyoung.” The girl laughed lightly, and Sooyoung felt her anxiety slowly dissipate. Haseul wasn’t angry with her. “I was just curious.. do you talk about me a lot?” 

And now Sooyoung really felt herself about to melt into a puddle. “I-I do.. sort of. But in a friendly way of course.” She said, stumbling over her words as the girl looked at her. She felt so small under that gaze. And as much as she wanted to melt into those brown eyes, she just couldn’t look at Haseul without feeling herself nearly go into cardiac arrest. 

“Okay.” She smiled. “Let’s eat shall we?” 

And Sooyoung was _ very _ happy that Haseul didn’t tease her for the rest of the day. Haseul ended up taking the girl to a place Vivi had introduced her to about a week ago. They had really good burgers and milkshakes here. She knew that Sooyoung would enjoy a place like this. Haseul paid like she said she would. Even having to convince Sooyoung to put her wallet away when the check arrived. 

“Clean your face silly.” Haseul laughed, leaning forward and dabbing the napkin at the corner of her lips, and above them. Haseul had been close to the other girl plenty of times, but for some reason, she eyed her lips just a little longer this time around. Had Sooyoung not been looking down at where the girl was wiping, she’d see the intense look Haseul had on her lips. Her lips looked so soft, and very inviting. Haseul blinked a few times, slowly moving back.

“Got it?” Sooyoung asked, and the girl nodded as the waiter came back over. Haseul felt.. strange, looking at her friend that way. But they were right.. there. How could she not look? Sooyoung noticed the girl seemed to zone out a little on the way back to the campus. “You okay?” 

Haseul smiled, patting her thigh playfully. “Of course. Just a little tired.” She lied. She wasn’t tired at all. In fact, she was attending a party with her friends later tonight. Sooyoung told her she didn’t have to walk her to the dorm, but she insisted anyway. “Thank you.. for taking me to that place. I really enjoyed it.. I'm full now.” Sooyoung chuckled, rubbing at her stomach. 

She smiled at the shorter girl, who seemed to be stunned by the beautiful girl in front of her. It was oddly quiet between the two of them now. 

Haseul stood, her mind racing too fast for her to process. In movies, the characters would have kissed in this moment, and she honestly didn’t know why she was even thinking about that. But fuck, Sooyoung’s lips were so inviting. “It’s no problem.” She managed to say, a weak smile on her face so Sooyoung didn’t worry too much. 

She walked away after waving to the other girl, fighting that urge to turn around and just pull the other girl into a kiss. But that was the irrational side of her. It was impulsive. She didn’t like Sooyoung that way. Maybe she was just craving a significant other. But even at the party she thought about it. She forgot momentarily when someone’s lips were on her neck. She honestly didn’t even know this person, but she didn’t care. She was bored, and this was honestly a lot of fun. And it helped her not think of Sooyoung.

Yeji had just woken up from a nap when a pillow came hitting her across the face. “You told Haseul she was my girlfriend?!” Sooyoung questioned, and the girl just lay there, holding onto the pillow that hit her.

“Is she not your girlfriend?” Yeji asked, rubbing at her eyes. 

“No!” 

“Oops…” She sat up slowly. “I really didn’t know. I’m sorry. That must’ve been awkward huh?”

“No.. not really. She found it funny actually.”

“Ouch.” 

“No ouch. We’re just friends.” Sooyoung defended.

“Right…” Yeji laughed. Anyone who spoke about their friend the way Sooyoung does… yeah, there was definitely more to it than just them being friends. It seemed one sided, but that's none of Yeji’s business. 

Yeji fell asleep sitting up after they sat together and watched tv shows. Sooyoung rested her head on her lap, her legs stretched out on the sofa. 

The same party Haseul attended, was the same party Lisa attended. She was having a good time, controlling her drinking for once, when she spotted Haseul up against the wall. She smiled, at first. But when she noticed someone all over the girl, she felt herself gravitating towards her. She hadn’t known Sooyoung very long, but just from what she had learned and seen, she knew the girl was head over heels for Haseul. She wasn’t letting anyone jeopardize that. 

She could tell the girl that was all over Haseul was annoyed by her intrusion, her body purposely standing in between the two. “What the fuck?” The girl questioned, backing away slightly. 

“Sorry, she’s off limits.” Lisa informed, and Haseul giggled in her drunken state. Her head rested against Lisa’s back, feeling her stomach churning slightly. 

“Off limits?” She slurred, and Lisa turned to her.

“By law.. yes.” 

“Says who?” 

“Says me.” 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Lisa. And I’m going to be your mom for the night.” She said. “You’re drunk… like really drunk.” 

“Yeah I am… actually, could you take me to the bathroo—“ And before she could even finish the sentence she was vomiting on the floor. Lisa quickly jumped back, covering her nose as the girl emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor. 

“Jisoo!” She shouted, and the girl quickly walked over, her face grimacing at what she saw. “Can you get someone to clean this up?” She sighed, helping Haseul down the hall to the bathroom. Thankfully this house had a bathroom on the first floor. The moment they got in there, Haseul was leaning over the toilet vomiting. Lisa just leaned against the door, watching from afar. When the shorter girl felt like she was finished, she sat on the floor, her back against the tub.

“Lisa huh?” She questioned, and she nodded in response. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” She shrugged.

“How do you know… when you actually like someone? And not just… lust for them?” 

“Well, when you actually like someone… well— I’m not the best person to ask about this. I never like anyone. But for the lust part, basically your vagina pulsates whenever you’re around them.” She explained, and Haseul furrowed her eyebrows at the explanation.

She groaned, placing her head in her hands. “This girl she’s… she’s so dreamy. And fuck— I really shouldn’t like her, or even be.. thinking of her in such a lustful way. But she makes it so hard..” 

“What does she do?” Now Lisa was intrigued.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing and I feel like I want to jump her bones.” 

“Not gonna lie, never saw you as the horny type.” Lisa said, making Haseul laugh.

“Yeah.. there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” 

“I think I know enough.” She laughed, thinking of how Sooyoung talks about her nonstop. “You should get some water in your system.” She helped the girl up, watching as she rinsed her mouth thoroughly before stepping out of the bathroom. “Did you come here with anyone?” 

“Yeah.. a friend. But I don’t know where she is.” 

“I’ll take you back to campus.” She said, not taking no for an answer. “You look beat.” 

“I am.” 

Lisa told her friends that she was leaving before she left. She helped Haseul into the car, and within minutes the girl was knocked out cold. When she got close to campus she woke her up. “What dorms are you in?” 

“E25.” 

“Oh gross. You’re far as fuck.” Lisa groaned.

“Tell me about it..” Haseul dozed off again. Lisa stopped in front of the dorming area. Judging by the number dorm she was in, Haseul had to go up about 3 flights. She definitely didn’t trust her going alone. 

“Thanks for taking care of me.” 

_ It was more for Sooyoung. _

“No problem. Make sure you drink some water, and please lay down. Don’t need you falling down in there.” Haseul smiled before closing the door. She listened well, drinking water and changing into some comfy clothes for bed. When Lisa got back to her dorm, she spotted her friends asleep on the couch. The sight was adorable, but she wouldn’t tell them that. They seemed comfy, so she didn’t bother. 

But when Yeji woke up the next morning, her neck was sore. Mainly because she had her head leaning back the whole night. Sooyoung seemed comfy at least. She ended up sitting still for an hour as the girl slept, not wanting to disrupt her. But when Lisa stepped out from down the hall, she called out to her. “Psst!” 

Lisa looked at her with a confused look. “Can you uh… help me out here?” She gestured. 

“Just move her.” 

“She’s asleep…” She informed, as if Lisa couldn’t see that. She scoffed, walking over and lifting Sooyoung’s head off the girl. Sooyoung didn’t even budge, and Yeji quickly got up. 

“So how was the party?” She asked, following Lisa into the kitchen. 

“It was okay. I didn’t stay very long anyway. Because I have classes today.” She smiled.

“Oooo, daredevil.” Yeji laughed.

“Don’t think that’s what daredevil means.” Lisa said, taking out some frozen waffles.

“I could make homemade ones ya know..” Yeji offered and Lisa shook her head, checking her watch.

“You’re 15 minutes late for class.” 

“What?!” She said, quickly running to her room. She could hear the sound of the girl falling to the floor, making her laugh when she heard it. The sound woke Sooyoung, however. She noticed she was still on the couch when she opened her eyes. Her mind reminded her of the events that took place, and she smiled to herself. 

She wondered if Haseul would be busy today. Thankfully she didn’t have to wonder too long. As she was practicing, Haseul showed up, watching from the stands. Sooyoung was quite focused, so she wasn’t aware of the short haired girl that eyed her excitedly. 

It was just simple dribbling that she was doing, running to the court and then practicing her 3 pointers. She hated how easily she would sweat, but that just meant she was doing really well. When she easily made the 3 pointer she heard a clapping sound throughout the gym. Her smile spreading across her face so quickly when she spotted Haseul. 

Sooyoung looked pretty today. Not that she didn’t any other day. But it was just something about seeing her when she had no makeup on.. when she had her hair in a ponytail like that. When she was smiling so brightly after she realized Haseul was watching her now. It was almost like she was being a supportive girlfriend. She didn’t even have time to let her thoughts trail off into whatever that was. A whistle piercing through her ears as Sooyoung eagerly ran up to her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see you.” 

“Really?” Sooyoung was flattered really. “You don’t even care about basketball.” She added.

_ But I care about you _. 

“I know— but my classes were done and I realized I didn’t see you today.” 

Knowing that Haseul had Sooyoung on her mind was a bit of an ego booster. If she wasn’t so infatuated with the other girl, she probably would’ve teased her about it. But she was honestly star struck whenever she was in front of Haseul. Her confidence just exuding off of her. It was hard to stand your ground around her. She had to be the softest person in the world. But her exterior appearance was scary. Her sharp eyes would have you avoiding making eye contact. But they were so damn pretty that you couldn’t help but look. 

It seemed every day she was either with Haseul or at least spotting her on campus. They went to that diner she introduced her to almost every weekend, even inviting Yeji and Lisa at one point. It soon became their little thing. 

Sooyoung loved it.

Her relationship with her roommates became unbelievably tight. You couldn’t see one of them without the other two, and if you did, it was probably because they were just busy. Anything in between that, they were together. When her roommates couldn’t help her with her work, she always had Haseul to lend her a hand. It felt just like old times. They were approaching their sophomore year in college, and Haseul was sure she wanted to own a business one day. 

She was set on that, focusing her studies in business and finance. Sooyoung was still focusing on basketball. She became more and more skilled every game it seemed. Always learning something new from them, and fixing her mistakes, if she had any. 

“You’d be a great professional basketball player one day.” Her coach said.

“I doubt it.” She laughed. 

Even when she didn’t have practice, she was practicing, mainly so she didn’t have to think about her father. He was sick. Very, very sick. She promised to go and see him before the school year was up. She already planned to go back home for break. Haseul agreed to come along. She missed her family as well. Finals week wasn’t too bad. Thanks to Haseul and her big brain. 

She helped Sooyoung study in a way that would help her remember. Even though she could tell Sooyoung was looking at her, and not really listening to a word she said. How could she? When Haseul was wearing that flannel, leaving the top buttons undone. It was cruel. She shouldn’t be thinking this way, but she just wanted to place her lips right on the collarbone that threatened to peek out. 

“Are you even listening?” She questioned, placing the book down on her lap. She could see the wheels in Sooyoung’s head turning as she tried to come back to reality. Haseul wasn’t dumb. She could obviously see Sooyoung staring directly at her chest. “You like what you see, huh?” 

“What?” Sooyoung asked, leaning back in her chair. 

“You’re staring.. I can see you, you know?” Haseul pointed out, and Sooyoung still had that dumbfounded look on her face. “Fine.” Haseul scoffed, tossing the book aside and moving closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Am I distracting you Sooyoung?” 

“N-No.. no. You’re not.” She lied, swallowing loudly. 

“Seems like I am…” She said, her voice getting low and her fingers playing with the button on her shirt. “Do you even remember the last thing I said?” 

“Something ... having to do with math.” She tried to remember. 

“Wrong.” Haseul said, before tugging her shirt open. Sooyoung could hear the buttons hitting the floor, and her mind went blank. She was frozen in her spot. Haseul smiled, slowly removing the shirt and walking over to Sooyoung. She straddled her in the seat, looking at the wide eyed girl. 

She leaned forward, feeling her own heart beating in her chest. She has wanted this for so long.. she didn’t know why she wanted to feel those soft lips on hers. But Sooyoung didn’t stop her, her hands hanging by her sides as Haseul took control. If she wasn’t so turned on right now, she’d probably tease the taller girl. But she just wanted her. 

She didn’t waste another second, connecting their lips in a kiss. Soft at first, and eventually it became a bit more intense. The soft kiss was already too much for Sooyoung to process, so feeling Haseul pushing her tongue past her lips nearly sent her into overdrive. She rested her hands on the girl’s lower back, finally remembering she was a human with limbs that worked perfectly fine. 

Haseul felt like she was in heaven. Those soft lips that had been taunting her for months now were finally on hers. She had Sooyoung right where she wanted her. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when she felt Sooyoung reciprocating it better this time around. Sooyoung was just as aggressive as she was, pushing her tongue against hers and sinking her nails into her skin. 

She managed to hold back a moan that she felt slowly rising in her throat, instead grinding her hips down onto the girl’s thigh. This time she wasn’t able to hold it back, the low sound reaching Sooyoung’s ears instantly. Her eyes shot open once she realized what was happening, feeling the arch in Haseul’s back whenever she rolled her hips forward. She was still practically fully clothed, so she knew the restriction was a bit of a tease. 

But she didn’t have it in her to stop the girl and ask her to just take it off. She felt stuck. She was stunned by what was happening. This couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream. A very realistic dream of some sort. And it was true, the fabric blocking her from feeling the full thing was a tease, but if anything it just turned her on even more. Her head fell onto Sooyoung’s shoulder as she kept moving her perfect hips back and forth. She let out another moan when she felt Sooyoung guiding her.

“Yes..” She whispered, her arms wrapped around the girl’s neck slightly. Sooyoung was in autopilot at this point. She really couldn’t believe this was happening right now, and before she knew it, Haseul was coming undone above her. Her body shaking slightly and her thrusts against her thigh slowing. When she backed away, she had a cocky smirk on her face, running a hand through her hair and standing up. 

She grabbed her shirt, putting it back on and sitting on the bed. “Now.. maybe you can focus now.” 

How the fuck was she supposed to focus after that? She placed her fingers onto her lips, she swore she could still feel them there. Just like the first time, back in highschool. But Haseul wasn’t kidding, she went right back to looking into the book, while Sooyoung just sat on the chair with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe that just happened, and she was just sitting there like she didn’t just have an orgasm. 

She seemed calm about it. Way too calm.

But truthfully Haseul wasn’t calm at all. If anything, that just increased the lust she had for the other girl. She wondered how far Sooyoung would’ve let her go had she continued. Now she was the one losing focus. 

Oddly enough, things were still normal between the two after that. Well, at least for Haseul. Sooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about it, even while taking her exams. It was pathetic, and she hated how wet she would get during class. 

Pathetic.

She didn’t get her test results until she was on the way back home with Haseul. Thankfully she passed, with pretty high grades too. They weren’t A’s like Haseul’s were, but they were at least B’s, the only slightly low score was the one on her math exam. 

When Sooyoung saw her father this time, he was in a hospital bed. His hair seemed to be slowly falling out as well. 

“Your mom said I should just cut it all off.” He said weakly. “But I think I look good like this.” He joked, even in his current state trying to make his kid laugh. Sooyoung sat by his bedside, while Haseul sat on the other side of the room. She didn’t want to intrude. 

“You look handsome.” Sooyoung smiled, holding his cold hand. He gave a weak smile, before coughing a little.

“Have you been getting better?” She asked, afraid of the answer.

“A little… the chemo is just making my hair fall out.” He explained. He was deathly afraid to tell his daughter that he was getting worse. Much worse. 

“Can you go and find your mom? I’m sure she’s in the food court. She always gets lost down there it seems..” He said and Sooyoung immediately did as he said. The moment she walked out, he turned over to Haseul. She gave a weak smile, before he gestured for her to come and sit in the chair beside him. 

“How’s she doing?” He asked.

“Good.. she’s doing great in school as well.” She explained. 

“And the basketball?” 

“She’s amazing. She told me the coaches always compliment her.” 

He smiled, coughing again. “I told her she would succeed. She always doubts herself.. we raised a good daughter. I wish she could see what we see in her.” 

“Well— you know how us kids are. Stubborn.” 

“Oh don’t even mention it.” He laughed, hearing Haseul laugh too. 

The air became a little tense after a few moments of silence. “You have to promise me something..” He suddenly said, knowing they didn’t have much time left together before the other two showed up.

She made eye contact, not even needing to use words to let him know she was listening. “Promise you’ll take care of her.. and make her happy?” He coughed again, and Haseul’s eyebrow raised immediately at those words.

“Why are you talking like that?” 

“I-I don’t think I have much longer.. I just need to know you’ll be there for her.” Haseul didn’t like where this was going. Was he insinuating that he was going to die soon? 

“I’ll always be there for her. You know that.” 

“Promise?” He asked again, his eyes a little red now. He just needed that confirmation so he could be at peace when the time came. He knew he didn’t have much longer here on earth. His cancer wasn’t getting any better. He was getting worse, every passing day it seemed. 

Haseul looked at him for a moment. “I promise.” She said, and oh god did she not realize how big of a promise that would be. 

“She… cares about you. A lot.” He explained. “Whenever she talks about you.. you’d think she was in love.” 

Love? That scared her a little. Sooyoung couldn’t be in love with her. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean—“ He coughed violently, making her stand up. But his grip on her hand tightened, letting her know he was okay. “She talks about you, as if you were some sort of god. Always lifting you up. I’ve always liked you Haseul. You were a good person to my girl. I’m very grateful she has someone like you.” 

_ Me too. _

“I hope you stay with her for a really long time.” 

_ Sooyoung hoped for that too. _

He held her hand a little tighter, and the door opened. Haseul gave Sooyoung’s mother a hug, and she walked over to him with some jello. While Sooyoung watched her mother feeding her dad, Haseul was looking up at her. Did Sooyoung really love her? That couldn’t be. 

She could see the glimmer in her eyes as she watched her parents. They stayed a little longer, until her dad had fallen asleep. “I’ll stay here with him tonight.” Her mother informed, handing her daughter the house key. 

“Okay.” She placed a kiss on his forehead as he slept, and hugged her mother, who made her bend down so she could kiss her forehead. 

“You two drive safely.” She said, eyeing the both of them. Sooyoung laughed, waving and following Haseul out of the hospital and to her car. It was raining really hard that night, and Sooyoung gave Haseul her hoodie so she didn’t get wet. 

Haseul protested, but Sooyoung promised her it was okay. She watched as the shorter girl ran up to her front door, and just from the short amount of time being exposed in that storm, she was drenched. She quickly unlocked the door, shutting it and seeing the house light up from a lightning strike. “I do not miss the storms here.” Sooyoung said, her hair sticking to her forehead. Haseul just laughed, feeling her heart racing at Sooyoung’s messy appearance once again.

Her father’s words ringing in her head again and again that night. Haseul followed Sooyoung up the stairs, and to her room. The bed was comfy, she remembered always sleeping over and having the best sleep of her life every time. It felt like home. Sooyoung searched for another shirt to wear, and as she did so, Haseul rested on the bed. 

Her mind betrayed her as she stared at the girl’s slim figure. Sooyoung was perfect. She hated how she couldn’t control herself. And oh god, she was standing up now. Before Sooyoung could even figure out what was going on, she was being turned around. “You okay?” Sooyoung asked, not seeing how dark the shorter girl’s eyes had become. She was like a deer in headlights.

So innocent. 

Sooyoung watched as she grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly raising it and helping Sooyoung out of it. She was relieved to have that wet shirt off of her. But her relief vanished when she felt familiar lips on hers, this time, she was aggressive from the start. Her fingernails scratching at Sooyoung’s toned abs that were casually on display. 

Oh she would take care of Sooyoung alright. “Why do you have to look so damn good?” Haseul said, and Sooyoung felt the heat rushing between her legs. 

“I-I just have on shorts and… I had on a shirt but—“

“Stop talking.” Haseul said, placing a finger against those lips that she missed already. She removed her shirt as well, swiftly pulling Sooyoung to the bed and on top of her. Sooyoung finally felt like she had some control now, being on top and all. But she had no idea who Haseul was clearly. Even as she was underneath Sooyoung, she was in control. Their bodies grinding against each other. 

Sooyoung was so soft, feeling her chest against hers was beginning to become a little bit too much for her. So she leaned up, removing her bra and unhooking Sooyoung’s as well. She gasped when the straps fell down her arm, and Haseul swiftly tugged it, pulling Sooyoung back down onto her. Their bare chests pressed up against each other. 

Sooyoung couldn’t believe how incredibly soft Haseul was, and how warm she was. She was pressed up against her body right now, half naked at this point. What the fuck was happening? Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Sooyoung felt like if she closed her eyes for even a second the moment would have came and went. 

She felt Haseul grip her ass, pushing her down into her clothed center. But that made her moan more than the girl on top. That didn’t go as she thought it would. Sooyoung’s appearance really set her off now. Her lips a little swollen from the make out session, her hair tousled and her slight panting as she tried to catch her breath. She pressed those warm lips on Haseul’s chest, sucking at the collarbone that seemed to get her so distracted last time. 

This simple thing had Haseul writhing in her spot on the bed. “T-take off my pants.” She demanded, and Sooyoung did as she was told. She always did. So when Haseul told her to remove hers as well, she did it. Now they were practically naked, the only thing covering them at this point being their panties. Sooyoung ground her hips down, hearing Haseul whimper and her hands grip tightly at Sooyoung’s arms.

“Do that again..” She pleaded, and Sooyoung moved her hips forward again. The pressure from her thrust hitting Haseul’s clit instantly. “Shit..” She moaned. She thought she was going to be in control here, but she already felt dazed. It had to be because of her raging hormones. 

It had been a little while since she had sex. The only thing she had been doing was heated make out sessions, a few boob grabbings, but nothing else after. But right now, she wanted Sooyoung to go all the way. She wasn’t ashamed when she came after Sooyoung basically grinded against her, making her ruin her panties even more than they already were. 

Even as she was panting, Haseul flipped them over. She wasn’t as patient as Sooyoung, her hands roaming the girl’s body eagerly. Sooyoung smiled when she spotted the bracelet still wrapped around her tiny wrists.

Haseul kissed her stomach while her hands gripped her boobs tightly, squeezing every now and then. Sooyoung had a hard time controlling her moans. Her dream girl was touching her.. feeling her, and she was pretty sure she was about to get eaten out at this point.

Haseul was staring at her center, slowly removing her hands from her chest and trailing them down her soft body to her thighs. She pressed her lips against the front of the panties, smiling when she heard Sooyoung groan. Now she really wanted to tease her. She moved her tongue up and down, purposely applying pressure to her clit whenever she could.

“Oh no…” Sooyoung whined, she knew she wasn’t going to last long here. But thankfully, Haseul was just as eager as she was. She slid her panties to the side, dipping her tongue in the pink folds that were already soaked from her teasing. She felt a hand at the back of her head instantly. Sooyoung must’ve _ really _ wanted this bad, because she was rocking her hips against Haseul’s tongue already. 

But she didn’t mind. It wouldn’t be the first time she drove a girl crazy with just her tongue. Sooyoung’s taste was very distinct, it was hard to describe, but Haseul absolutely loved it. She could keep going and going if Sooyoung could handle it. She was wrapping her pretty lips around Sooyoung’s clit, sucking at the area as she dug her nails into her thighs.

“Fuck—“ Sooyoung moaned, a hand gripping her own hair tightly as she attempted to maintain eye contact with the girl in between her legs. But it was useless, she could barely keep her eyes from rolling back. It felt too good. She didn’t even realize she spread her legs for the girl, placing her feet onto her back, toes curled and pressing down on her back.

“I-I’m going to come..” She warned, her eyes shut tightly as she concentrated on the incoming orgasm. Her legs nearly shut around Haseul’s head, but she somehow kept them open. But that was a mistake, because even after Sooyoung came, Haseul was still going. 

She didn’t care that Sooyoung’s cum was practically dripping onto her tongue at this point. She was desperate. She wanted more. She _ needed _ more. And Sooyoung wasn’t stopping her. 

Fuck she was enjoying it just as much. She usually wasn’t on the receiving end of this, but damn did she want Haseul to just do whatever she wanted to her. She felt dizzy. Soft hands resting on her thighs while her sharp nails dug into her skin, holding her in place while she fucked her with her tongue. “This is—“ Sooyoung said, not finishing her sentence because a moan replaced her next words. 

“Too good!” She finished, feeling a tongue pushing through her tight walls over and over again. She couldn’t take it. 

“Haseul!” She moaned out, her back arching, and her walls clenching around the girl’s tongue. Haseul swore her name never sounded _ that _ sexy before. It was even better knowing that it was Sooyoung who moaned her name so prettily. She kissed her inner thighs, feeling them twitch every now and then. 

She knew the girl needed a moment. She did just make her come back to back, not even giving her a moment to process the first one. 

Sooyoung’s hand ran through Haseul’s soft silky hair, slowly going down to her neck and pulling her up. She kissed her, slowly, wanting to taste every last bit of herself on the other girl’s lips. And in one swift movement, she was on top of her now. This was more of her territory. 

Surprisingly, Sooyoung was the more patient one in this situation. Taking her sweet time admiring Haseul’s body while she had the chance. She had never seen someone so beautiful. So perfect. Every kiss she left on Haseul’s skin was hot, nearly making her jump out of her spot. This was torture, she just needed her to go down a little further. And when Sooyoung slowly removed her panties, the cold air made her shiver. As expected, she was a mess down there.

Thankfully, Sooyoung wasn’t going to be too harsh on her. She was eager too, she didn’t want to waste another second not tasting the sweet girl in front of her. Haseul was sitting up, leaning on her elbows as she watched the girl slowly run her tongue up her slit. It felt amazing, the tip of her tongue teasing her clit momentarily. 

Her eyes slowly closing no matter how hard she tried to keep them open. She wanted to watch, so badly. But Sooyoung was doing so well, she could hardly keep herself up. She placed a hand on her head, pulling her in closer and feeling Sooyoung’s hot tongue exploring every inch of her center. 

“S-Sooyoung..” She moaned softly, her eyes shut tightly when the taller girl applied suction to her lips while flicking her tongue up and down. It was too much, and before she knew it, her back was on the bed, and her hands were gripping the sheets tightly.

“Keep doing that— it’s so good.” She told her, and like that good girl Sooyoung was, she listened. Except now, her tongue was moving in and out of Haseul while her thumb rubbed at her clit. In seconds she was coming undone, and Sooyoung was afraid she’d rip through the sheets from how tightly she was gripping them. 

And just like Haseul did to her, she didn’t give her a second to recuperate. She snaked up her body, moving impossibly close as she pushed a finger inside of the girl. Haseul’s mouth fell open, and her eyes stared at Sooyoung’s in complete shock. She wasn’t expecting that, but damn did it feel good. 

“Is this okay?” Sooyoung asked, and this was the only time she was able to hold eye contact. With Haseul so vulnerable to her, letting her do what she wanted. 

There was only so much she could control when she was being dominated like this. She couldn’t think when Sooyoung’s finger was slowly moving in and out of her like that. She tried, so hard to keep those moans in, but when she slipped another finger into her wet opening, it was over.

Sooyoung had never heard her name fall from someone’s lips like that. Maybe Haseul was just over exaggerating it.. but she couldn’t tell. She seemed completely out of it, her eyes shut tightly and her arms wrapped around Sooyoung. Usually she would watch someone fuck her, but this was far too much. Especially when she could feel Sooyoung sucking at her neck, right near her pulse.. just how she liked it.

How did she know? 

Sooyoung was in heaven right now. The girl that she wanted so badly for so long, was completely at her mercy. Moaning her name, rocking those perfect hips that hypnotized her every single time against her fingers. Haseul had to have wanted this too right? 

The way she was moaning Sooyoung’s name.. she had to have wanted her too. Right? 

And when Sooyoung picked up the pace of her fingers, her palm hitting Haseul’s sensitive clit over and over again. Filling her walls with rough, deep movements with her long fingers, she tried to convince herself that this was just pure lust. She couldn’t love Sooyoung right? Her longtime friend? No.. 

Then why did her brain betray her so badly? All she thought about was her. And when Sooyoung was holding her so gently while fucking into her so roughly, she was even more confused. Her heart fluttered, feeling Sooyoung’s soft fingers holding her close at her sides. But her core yearned for the rough movements inside of her. It was confusing. She didn’t know what she was leaning more towards.

It became even more confusing, when she came hard onto those fingers inside of her, her nails scratching down Sooyoung’s back, and her teeth sinking into the skin of her neck. The taller girl could feel Haseul shaking beside her, kissing against her neck and letting out small whimpers whenever the aftershocks hit. Her fingers played with the hairs on the back of her neck, while she tried to process what just hit her.

Was it love or lust? It was starting to fall down onto the same line. But she didn’t let her thoughts ruin this tender moment. She could see it now. Clear as day. That Sooyoung was completely head over heels for her. Had she been ignoring it? Or was she really just that oblivious? 

She could feel it, a warmth in her chest when Sooyoung caressed her cheeks gently and looked into her eyes like she was the most beautiful person in the world. This was scary, and yet so endearing. 

Sooyoung fell asleep, stroking the side of Haseul’s face. Haseul knew she was slowly falling asleep, when her movements became a little sloppy. They were still both.. completely naked, and Haseul was just happy that Sooyoung locked the door beforehand. She didn’t think she’d be getting up any time soon with this grip Sooyoung had on her. 

To Sooyoung, this felt right. She felt like she was finally getting what she wanted for so long. Sooyoung was a bit of a wild sleeper, so she eventually let go of Haseul so she could lay the opposite way. It was around 9 the next morning when she heard the front door closing. 

She slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Sooyoung and putting her clothes back on. Sooyoung’s mother was unpacking some groceries when she saw the girl walking into the kitchen. “Oh— good morning.” She smiled brightly, seeing the girl wearing her round glasses. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” 

“Well— I try to not show the fact that I do… I forgot to take my contacts out last night so.” 

“Ah.” When Haseul sat down, she was unaware of the fact she had multiple hickeys sitting right on her neck. As well as on her chest, but they were a bit more covered. Only one sitting proudly on her collarbone. “Rough night huh?” She teased, and Haseul was still oblivious.

“Umm no. Not really. We just watched some movies, got some rest.” She lied confidently, but that just made the older woman laugh.

“I’m glad you had fun.” She laughed again, cutting up some fruit, and handing it to Haseul. “How is school going?” 

“As you would expect. I’m doing pretty well. I think I figured out what I want to do now.” She explained, eating the pineapple slices she was handed. “Business. Maybe own my own business one day ya know?” 

“You would be perfect for that.” She smiled.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” She winked. “How is Sooyoung doing?”

“Great. She’s great at basically anything she sets her mind to. I think she’s really set on basketball though. She takes dance classes outside of school.” She informed, and Mrs. Ha smiled brightly at her. “She’s a great dancer.” 

“I know she is. But, if basketball is what she wants then.. I’ll let her have that. She got into basketball because of her father. And dance because of me.” She explained. Haseul was confused now. She hadn’t heard this story before. “When I was younger— I was in dance classes as well. Sooyoung being an only child… she just wanted to please the both of us. All of the time.” She laughed.

“Her father was big on basketball, he’d always take her to games when she was younger. She’s a daddy’s girl. She wants to make him proud all the time. So she did basketball when she had the chance. Before basketball, it was dance classes.” Haseul smiled, knowing how sweet Sooyoung was. She often would forget because of the constant teasing she did to everyone. Another thing she was oblivious to. 

She hardly _ ever _ teased Haseul. 

“She does love her dad.” 

“Indeed.” She simply answered, turning the other way as her eyes watered slightly. Her husband was very sick. Sooyoung didn’t realize how bad it was getting, and she refused to crush her that way. “Well. I should get started on this breakfast now and then head back to the hospital. I assume Sooyoung is still asleep?” 

“She is.” 

“Ah— getting some rest.” She teased again, and Haseul nodded, oblivious once again. Haseul just sat on her phone while Sooyoung’s mother cooked, waiting patiently for the other girl to wake up. She woke up just in time to eat. Seems like Sooyoung.

“Mom?” She called out. “What are you doing here?” 

“I live here.” She replied. “I was just making you two some breakfast. Now I'll be heading back to the hospital.” She pinched her cheeks, also taking in her daughter’s rough appearance. She saved the teasing though. “You two be good. Make sure the house is cleaned if you dirty anything up.” 

And she was gone. 

Sooyoung sat on the opposite side of the round table, looking at the food that rested in the middle. Even after last night, things seemed.. normal. There wasn’t any awkwardness or tension between the two. Everything seemed okay. Allegedly. 

When Sooyoung looked up, her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she noticed the obvious hickey’s on Haseul’s neck. “Um—“ She pointed, and Haseul was confused. 

“Your neck… it’s bad.” 

“What do you mean?” She questioned, pulling up her phone camera and eyeing the area. “Holy shit…” She said, nearly dropping her phone. “Your mom saw that. Oh god— she knows. Fuck.” 

“Knows what?” 

“That we had sex!” 

“That could be from anyone though.” 

“When she saw us last night my neck was perfectly fine Sooyoung. God she knows I'm all … dirty now.” 

Sooyoung laughed. “Haseul you’re not dirty for having sex.” 

“I’m dirty for doing it with her daughter! God— this is so embarrassing. I don’t even know what to say. No wonder she kept teasing me earlier. I thought she was just being herself.” 

Sooyoung didn’t seem too bothered by it. “Haseul it’s okay. If she was joking about it, she obviously doesn’t mind. Don’t stress yourself okay?” 

Haseul just nodded, her cheeks a rosy tint of red as she thought about Sooyoung’s mother knowing that she had sex. In their house. With _ her _ daughter. She felt filthy. “Fine.” 

And for the rest of the day they didn’t talk about it. Haseul stayed with Sooyoung for about a week, and oddly enough they kept their hormones in check. They were just like how they used to be. Watching movies together, baking stuff, napping. It seemed just like old times. Before Haseul went to spend time with her family and friends for the rest of the break, she visited Sooyoung’s father one last time.

She gave him a hug, and placed a kiss on his forehead, feeling how clammy his skin was.

“Remember my promise?” 

“I do. And you’re not going anywhere any time soon. So stop talking like that.” She frowned.

He chuckled. “I love you Haseul.”

“I love you too.” 

And those were the last words they said to each other. 

Sooyoung found herself at the hospital majority of her break. Slowly watching her father’s health deteriorating. She often turned the tv on, watching basketball games with him. Or sitting by his bedside and reading books to him. When she wasn’t at the hospital, she was hanging out with her friends. Mainly Jinsoul, who she missed dearly. They seemed to be attached at the hip, even now. They understood each other in ways others didn’t. 

Jinsoul was her spine. Her father was her heart. 

Haseul was _ everything. _

She was everywhere. Her mind, in her body. She was everything. She loved her. She loved her so much that even without speaking a word, or becoming tongue tied around the other girl, Haseul could finally see it. Just the way she spoke to her, how she touched her, how she hugged her. How she even _ looked _ at her. 

She knew. 

“So I heard you’re a basketball star.” Jinsoul teased. “Can I have your autograph now? Before you get famous and all.” 

Sooyoung playfully nudged her, both of them sitting on some rocks and looking over at the water below them. “You heard wrong.. I’m good. But I’m not that good.” She doubted, once again. 

“I’m sure you’re good. Hopefully you’ll see it one day. I’m hoping it’s soon. You have potential Sooyoung.” 

“Are you my mom?” Sooyoung teased.

“I don’t know. Are you into the whole mommy kink thing?” 

Now Sooyoung really pushed her, nearly knocking her into the water. “Shut up stupid.” 

“Sorry.” She laughed, fixing her hair. “I just— I don’t want you to give up. I see great things for you.” She smiled, seeing Sooyoung’s faint smile as she looked out at the waves crashing against the rocks a little further out. “And ya know, if things don’t work out for you, being a superstar and all. You can always work at my shop— cleaning my fish tanks.” 

“You don’t even have a shop loser.” She laughed.

“I know. But I will one day. See— be optimistic.” 

“We’ll see.” She said, leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulder. They watched the sun slowly set, before leaving the beach and grabbing something to eat. They both had to go back to school that week, so they hung out one last time before then. Haseul joined that time around, all of them going paintballing.

Let’s just say, it wasn’t the greatest experience. It was fun, because well, all of her friends. Yerim, Jungeun, and even Jiwoo joining. But the bruises that were left on her skin even through all of those layers. Yeah… not the best thing in the world. 

On her last night there, her father held her hand so tightly. She didn’t understand why, but she held his just as tight. His cough seemed a lot worse, and his skin was sickly pale. His eyes seemed to be a little more dazed now, almost empty. But she still was wishing for the best. She hugged him so tightly before she left, but it was still gentle, afraid she’d hurt him. 

“I’ll see you soon dad. Okay?” She said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself as well. And he just smiled, nodding his head. 

“I love you Sooyoung.” 

“I love you Dad.” 

Her mother drove her home that night. Haseul was still out and about, hanging with some friends. She’d be home shortly, she knew they had to leave tomorrow. When they got inside, Sooyoung sat at the kitchen table, sighing deeply. Back to school it was. She actually missed being home. Her mother went over to the corner of the kitchen, grabbing something from the jar.

When Sooyoung looked up, she saw a set of keys in front of her. “What’s this?” She asked, grabbing them.

“Keys to your father’s tesla.” She said, sitting down.

“What? No— this is dad’s car. I can’t take it.” She moved to hand the keys back, but her mother stopped her. Placing her gentle hands onto Sooyoung’s.

“He said he wants you to have it.” 

“But what is he going to drive?” 

“He won’t be able to drive for a very long time Sooyoung.” 

“Then the car can wait.” 

“He doesn’t want the car.” 

Sooyoung stood up, slamming her hand down onto the table. “Stop! Just— stop. Why are you both acting like he’s going to die. He’s fine. He’ll be out of that damn hospital, and he’ll have his car waiting for him. I can’t take that from him.” She said, still in denial.

“Sooyoung, you’re not taking anything. He is _ giving _ this to you. Just take it. I’m sure if—“

“When.” Sooyoung cut her off, eyeing her at her choice of words.

“When..” She corrected herself. “He gets out. He’ll want a different car anyway. This car is too new age for him. He’ll want something a little more toned down. We’re getting a little old Sooyoung.” She tried to convince. It seemed to be working now. Sooyoung eyed the keys for a little while longer. 

“I’ll let you think about it. Goodnight Sooyoung.” She kissed her forehead, walking up the stairs. Sooyoung was stuck in that spot, for an hour, eyeing the keys on the table. If her father wanted her to have it, she should take it. But it just felt wrong. Something felt wrong. 

It was midnight when she finally decided to take the keys, going up to her room to finish her packing. Haseul showed up just a little after that, calling Sooyoung to let her know she was outside. When she opened the door, she took in the girl’s appearance. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her makeup still perfect from her night out. Her lipstick was a little smudged however. Sooyoung was too in a daze to think much of it. 

Her thumb moved to the corner of her lips, wiping the lipstick off that was there. “I’m driving back to campus tomorrow.” She showed her the keys. “Dad gave them to me.” She said, looking down at them.

“That’s great.. your own car.” Haseul smiled, walking past the girl and up the stairs. She was tired, and she knew she would feel the exhaustion tomorrow morning. The moment she hit the pillows she knocked out. Sooyoung finished up her packing, getting into bed and allowing Haseul to have her own space. But as the night went on, they ended up having their limbs intertwined. Sooyoung slept better this way. 

The next morning, she put her bags into the car, even helping Haseul after she was done. Sooyoung hugged her mother, as well as Haseul, and they were back on the road. Sooyoung was trying to figure out how this car worked on the way there. No wonder her father wanted something more simmered down. 

The moment she arrived at the dorms, she was bombarded by Yeji and Lisa’s hugs. When she spotted the car she nearly fell out. “Oh shit!” She said, running over to the car. 

“Don’t touch— I don’t feel like taking it to a car wash.” She said, Yeji still holding onto her tightly. 

“Dude— you have to come to one of the college parties or some shit with this. This car is amazing. I haven’t seen a tesla on campus yet.” 

“Is that so?” Sooyoung questioned. “I’ll think about the party.” 

“How was your vacation?” Yeji asked, leaning her head onto Sooyoung’s.

“It was great. Relaxing. Time to get back to work now.” Sooyoung frowned.

“You’ll be fine basketball star. We missed you a lot. We planned a game night. So you have to play board games with us.” Yeji smiled.

“Oh please don’t tell me monopoly is in there somewhere.”

“Monopoly is THE game for game nights. Why wouldn’t it be there?” Lisa questioned, walking back to the girls and following them inside. 

“Because it ruins friendships. Not to mention it lasts for hours. We couldn’t just play go fish or something?” Sooyoung giggled.

“Yeah. We definitely need to get you out more.” Lisa said, looking her up and down. 

Sooyoung unpacked her things, missing her dorm even though she preferred her bed at home. Despite her not being the only person who went on vacation, the girls still treated her like she just went to another country for years. They let her decide what they were having for dinner tonight. And just like every little game night or movie night they had, it always ended in them asleep on the couch together. 

It wasn’t hard for Sooyoung to fall back into the routine of college. She was a sophomore now, so she was slowly getting used to things. While she was working her ass off in basketball, Haseul was being a good scholar. She ignored her urges to go and party every night. Although she still went to one every single weekend. It was just too much fun. 

Even though they basically had sex together, Haseul still treated Sooyoung like she was her best friend. Nothing more. 

Sooyoung was still head over heels for her, even planning to confess her true feelings to Haseul. She felt like they had some sort of connection, like they were on the same page. She wasn’t entirely wrong about it. But Haseul just wasn’t there yet. She wasn’t ready for that commitment. She wanted to enjoy her college girl freedom.

But Sooyoung was sure she just wanted Haseul.

It was a mistake, going to that party that weekend, even after telling Lisa she’d pass. But she needed the distraction. She so badly needed it. 

But it changed _ everything _. 

Sooyoung had just finished a basketball game that friday, that put her team in the finals for the championship game. During that time, she had many scouts from numerous basketball teams, interested in her if she kept up the good work. Which she planned to do. 

Maybe her friends were right, calling her a superstar. 

It was a Friday night, when she received that phone call that sent her into a state of shock. Her mother crying into the phone, and Sooyoung just staring ahead with a blank look in her eyes. “He died… the cancer began shutting his organs down. I’m so sorry Sooyoung.” 

And she didn’t even know what to say. She just swallowed, standing up and leaving the table and stepping out of the restaurant. She felt numb. Her brain wasn’t allowing her to feel the true pain of it all. She told her mother that she would come back home on Sunday. 

She hung up.

When she got home, she ignored the two girls on the sofa, going to her room and falling asleep. 

“I want to go to the party.” She told Lisa that next morning.

“Uh okay.” The girl replied. “Everything okay?” She asked, seeing the blank expression on her friends face, and hearing the almost robotic response.

“I’m great. I’m great. Just want to party.” She smiled, almost painfully. Before leaving to go and eat at a diner alone. She opened her wallet, pulling out a baby picture of her with her father. He was behind her, hand on the basketball that rested in front of her with a bright smile on his face. She smiled, not realizing she was gripping the photo so tightly that it almost crumbled it. 

The only thing snapping her out of it was the waitress coming over to her. 

“Hi i’m Chungha, I’ll be your server for today.” Sooyoung looked over to the girl, who had blonde hair. Reminding her of her friend from back home. She ordered something simple, a small breakfast. She finished it, and went back home. She watched as the notifications from her team group chat went off constantly throughout the day. Most of them talking about how they were going to the party too.

The last thing she ever said there was: ** I’ll be there too. **

They were excited. Sooyoung wasn’t really a party girl, despite her status on campus. She was pretty known, mainly for her skills in basketball. So they knew people would be all over her that night. Except it didn’t matter, because once she found out Haseul would be there too, that’s all her brain knew. 

Sooyoung didn’t think things could get much worse after that phone call she received last night. But she was wrong. So terribly wrong. She only had about 3 drinks in her, feeling only a little tipsy. That was her limit though. She knew she had to get herself back home tonight, and she had to be up early tomorrow. She spotted Haseul once that night, the girl immediately getting lost amongst the crowd. She looked beautiful, as always. 

Sooyoung missed her. And god, she really, really needed her. After the girl disappeared for over 30 minutes, Sooyoung made it her mission to find the girl. The crowd was annoying, and Sooyoung remembered why she never came to these. It was exactly how you think a college party would go. Her life truly was a cliche. 

Lisa, who was usually the goddess of cockblocking, had passed out on the couch after drinking too much. Again, a cliche. It was all falling into place, like a fucking puzzle. 

Let's get to the good part. Or not the good part. The climax of the reason she’s even telling this whole story. She didn’t think her heart could be ripped in pieces more than it already had, but apparently it could. Except this hurt, was a different kind of hurt. It was betrayal. It was heartbreak.

Her everything, soon became nothing but pure heart ache. After combing the first floor for the girl, she realized she had to be upstairs. Probably standing up there where the kids were smoking weed. The smell was strong, and she coughed just from being in the same area as them. They were obviously high, giggling at everything and anything.

“Hey look it’s the basketball girl!” She heard someone shout, and they all laughed, clapping for her. Whatever that meant. She walked down the hall, the music in house vibrating off the walls even upstairs. 

She heard a noise, that made her turn in that direction. It sounded like a girl almost, and for a moment, she thought she heard talking? 

But she was wrong. She was terribly wrong, because Haseul wasn’t talking, exactly. 

No. 

She was _ moaning _ someone else's name. And for a second, Sooyoung thought that her tipsy and grief stricken mind was playing tricks on her. But no, it was real. Because when she opened the door, and saw the girl of her dreams naked, with someone else’s fingers inside of her, she felt her heart stop beating. 

She literally stood there in shock, as Haseul moaned not Sooyoung, but Vivi’s name. She turned back to the door, her fingers still moving inside of Haseul as she came down from her high. The short haired girl was confused as to what Vivi was looking at, so she went to take a look. And who she saw knocked the wind out of her lungs.

“S-Sooyoung?” She breathily called, and the girl swallowed hard before slamming the door shut. 

Everything after that was a blur. She felt like she was moving in slow motion. She felt like _ she _ was the one who was getting high in this stuffy hallway. 

Haseul got dressed quickly, her heart racing and tears nearly falling from her eyes as she saw that look of devastation on Sooyoung’s face moments ago. “Fuck. I fucked up.” She said, putting her things back on.

“You said you were single.” Vivi commented, standing up behind her. 

“I am. I am.” 

“Then what’s bambi all upset about.” 

“It’s complicated.” She said, putting her heels back on and nearly tripping over her feet. “I have to go.” 

She searched for Sooyoung, everywhere. But she was long gone. Sooyoung was originally supposed to leave the next morning, but instead she packed her things as fast as she could, and left that night. She left a few things behind, making sure to take the picture on her desk home with her. Yeji, who was knocked out cold since she had taken some flu medicine that night, didn’t even hear Sooyoung leaving that night. 

So when she heard Lisa falling onto the floor, she woke up, seeing Haseul right behind her trying to help. “Is Sooyoung here?” She asked, a look of worry on her features.

“I-I’m not sure. I’ve been sleeping.” She said with a nasally voice, helping Lisa up off the floor. “Why? Is something wrong?” She asked, watching as Haseul ran to the girl’s room. When she opened the door, she noticed the bed was still made. But her drawers were all open. The clothes were all gone. 

_ She really fucked up. _

Yeji caught a glimpse of the nearly empty room as she helped Lisa down the hall to theirs. When she was sure Lisa was laying down completely, she ran to Sooyoung’s room. “What happened? Where’s Sooyoung?” She asked, panicking every second Haseul didn’t speak. 

When she didn’t answer, she asked again, and again. Irritating the shorter girl in the process. “Can you shut up for just a moment?!” She shouted, regretting it instantly when she saw Yeji’s face when she yelled at her. But she couldn’t help it. She was freaking out. 

Sooyoung was gone. 

She got herself a hotel when she got home. Knowing that if Haseul came looking for her, she’d go to her house. She helped her mother with the funeral arrangements, well, she kept her company. Sooyoung hardly spoke the entire time she was present. Even at the funeral, she was stuck. She couldn’t process anything. It was horrible. 

Her father was gone. And she didn’t want anything to do with Haseul. How could she do that to her? Maybe Sooyoung was being dramatic, but damn it felt like she had been led on. Had she been reading Haseul wrong the entire time? 

She initiated the sex. She initiated the kisses. That wasn’t Sooyoung’s fault. Right? Was she wrong for assuming that there was maybe something there? Or was it just her delusional brain fucking with her? 

She didn’t know anymore. 

Her mind was blank, the only thing she saw was her father’s casket at the front of the church, and the cries throughout it. She watched her father’s casket go into the ground, and she was relieved. He was no longer in pain. But she was sure that was just her brain making her feel that way. 

Because once her state of shock was gone, she cried for days. She stayed in her hotel room, slowly running low on money. Her eyes were swollen, her stomach growled, her heart ached so badly she just wanted to put an end to this all. Her mother needed her, but she couldn’t do it. She was stuck in bed, over 100 missed calls. She made sure to change her number that following week, only keeping her mother, Jinsoul, Lisa’s and Yeji’s. She never texted them though. It was just there, so she’d never lose it.

It was around 2 in the morning when she called up Jinsoul, needing someone to hold onto. Just to feel _ something _. 

“Hello?” She heard a sleepy voice say from the other end. And god she had never been so relieved to hear Jinsoul in her life. 

“J-Jinsoul..” She said weakly, her voice cracking left and right from not using it. 

“Sooyoung?” She immediately hopped up in her bed. Everyone had been looking for her over the past week. “Are you okay? Where are you?” 

“I-I’m outside.. in a parking lot.” She said, her head leaning up against her car window. “Are you on campus?”

“I am. Are you close to home?” 

“I am.” She said, seeing the lightning that lit up the sky in the distance. 

“I’m coming. Just— stay wherever you are okay? It’ll take me a little but just stay there.” 

“Okay.” Sooyoung said, hanging up the call. Jinsoul quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, putting her hair in a ponytail and hopping into her car. She was still sleepy, but she had to get to Sooyoung. It took her two hours to reach Sooyoung, the girl sending her location and hearing a car pulling up beside hers. Jinsoul quickly jumped out, knocking on the window and hearing the lock click. She jumped in, looking over at the girl.

“Sooyoung?”

“My dad is dead.” 

Jinsoul was shocked by those words. She didn’t know. Nobody had told her. Sooyoung hadn’t told anyone. She couldn’t process it. “Sooyoung aren’t you supposed to be in school?” 

“Not anymore. I’m not going back.” 

“What do you mean you’re not going back? You can’t just leave.” She wasn’t trying to sound pushy but this was a lot to take in at once. 

“I can’t go back. I don’t want to. The reason I even went is gone now. He’s gone. So I’m done. And I didn’t call you here to lecture me.” She said sternly. “So please… just don’t.” Her voice nearly broke.

Jinsoul just looked at her like a lost puppy. Sooyoung seemed exhausted, broken. “Can we at least go back to my place?” 

And Sooyoung nodded. Jinsoul hopped back into her car, and she followed. Once they got inside, it was quiet. Her parents must’ve been asleep. “Don’t tell anyone I was here. Or that you saw me.” Sooyoung said to her, and Jinsoul nodded. She would do as Sooyoung pleased. 

Jinsoul made her something to eat, before leading her up the stairs. She told her to shower and Sooyoung did. She waited patiently for the girl to finish, still trying to process everything Sooyoung told her. 

When she returned, Jinsoul held her close. So close, she could feel her body shake every now and then, and her heartbeat that hit against her chest. Sooyoung liked this, she did. But this isn’t what she wanted. So when she was sitting up and leaning in to kiss Jinsoul, the blonde was confused. Utterly confused, but she didn’t stop her either. She kissed her softly at first, testing the waters before she roughly bit down on her bottom lip, earning a moan from the girl beneath her. 

Jinsoul’s hands rested on her cheeks, holding her in place as they kissed each other eagerly. Sooyoung’s hands shook as she went to remove Jinsoul’s shirt, and she could feel the girl’s lips trembling against hers. She was crying, and still trying to kiss Jinsoul. 

“Sooyoung stop.” Jinsoul said, moving away as the girl desperately tried to remove her clothes.

“Sooyoung.” Jinsoul said again, sternly, trying to keep her hands in place.

“Jinsoul please…” She begged, moving to remove her own shirt.

“You’re grieving..” She said. She understood why Sooyoung was doing this. But she couldn’t let her. She was just broken right now, and she needed someone. 

“He’s gone.. and Haseul fucking— god she fucked someone else. She let someone else, _ touch her _. The way that I touched her. And she _ liked it _. She fucking liked it Jinsoul. So just let me— fuck you. I need this… please?” She begged, and even though she was talking so dirty, Jinsoul couldn’t help but feel bad for her. She was broken. She was really past her breaking point. 

So when Sooyoung moved to undress her, she didn’t stop this time. And the rest was history. Sooyoung was so rough with her, like she was taking her anger and hurt out on the poor blonde. But she felt dirty, liking every second of it. Her teeth biting at her inner thighs, leaving marks, her fingers inside of her. Her rough commands, telling her to turn over, or to spread her legs wider. 

Her rough sucking on her neck, making Jinsoul moan softly as she held Sooyoung close. Their clits rubbing against each others. Both of them moaning in unison. It felt good, and Sooyoung was so wet. Regardless of her vulnerable state, she was still so sweet to Jinsoul. Making sure she was okay after all of it. And then she fell asleep. 

And when she woke up the next morning, Sooyoung was gone. Like she was never there. The only indication of her being there was soreness of her body, and when she removed the blankets, she could instantly see the purple marks on her inner thighs. She sighed deeply, letting her head fall back onto the pillow. She couldn’t believe that happened. And when it finally caught up to her, she cried too. 

She felt Sooyoung’s pain. She felt it. And after fucking Jinsoul like that, she was gone again. Sooyoung called her mother every now and then, sending her things when she needed it. After a year, she had a job and a small apartment. Her job was a little hellish, working in construction wasn’t the greatest thing. But it was pretty easy to acquire. 

Even after that year, Haseul still thought of the other girl. Sooyoung was still hurt of course, but she was trying to not let it consume her like it did previously. She was growing, into a beautiful woman. Not that she wasn’t before, but it was different now. Her roommates, missed her dearly. It was even worse because they had no way to contact her. She was gone. 

2 years have passed by, and Haseul was well on her way to graduating. It didn’t feel right. She didn’t have her closest friend by her side. She and Vivi were still friends, but she cut off any romantic or sexual ties they had there. It was far too late for that though. Jinsoul sent her a selfie while she was at graduation that day, the blonde sitting in her seat with only her cap and forehead showing. Typical Jinsoul.

She sent a smiley face back to her, her lunch break was over now. 

3 years had passed, and Sooyoung was starting to come around a little more again. She started going back home, staying with her mom for a few days and then heading back to her own place. She hung out with Jinsoul often too, when she wasn’t busy. And thankfully, _ that _ night, didn’t ruin a single thing between them. They agreed to not talk about it. 

Burying it deep for their own sake. 

With the help of Yeji, she started her own dance school. The girl finally showing her how well she could dance too. When Yeji saw her again, she held her so tightly, almost as if she didn’t want to let go. Some weekends, Lisa would also come by the studio and teach a class or two. They were very involved in what Sooyoung was doing, always lending a hand when needed. 

Jungeun and Doyeon were still together, she was happy to see that, although it made her a little sad. She often joked, saying she wishes she could date them as well. And Doyeon always “jokingly” said she could join. 

Doyeon placed a kiss on Jungeun’s cheek before walking off, heading out to work. “So.. how are things going for you?”

And Sooyoung sighed. “They’re going.” 

“Hang in there.” Jungeun said, holding her hand tightly. 

How was she supposed to? She basically gave up her entire future in the span of a day. It was impulsive and stupid, and she hated herself for it. She really, really hated herself for it. She just didn’t see the point in it. She’d often visit her father’s grave, talking to him. She feels he’d be disappointed in her. But knowing him, he would still be by her side if he was here, no matter what she decided to do. She wished he was here so badly. 

The pain never stopped. It eventually became a little easier to deal with. She was able to get out of bed, eat, work, teach. But it was still so hard. 

Haseul was just working on getting a business started. At the moment, she worked in the fashion industry. Her boss, was very keen on helping her expand and start her own. Over the years, Haseul matured greatly. Leaving her college girl tendencies behind and growing into a fine young woman. Even with all of this, her degree, her amazing job, she still felt like something was missing.

She tried her best to get in contact with Sooyoung, even going as far as to speak to Sooyoung’s mom about it. She was desperate, but nobody let up. They respected Sooyoung’s wishes to not tell anybody where she was if they asked for her. When the time was right, she would come to them. 

It must’ve been fate, when they ran into each other that day. The only reason Haseul even went to this cafe, was because her boss called her up while she was on her way to work. Asking if she could order some pastries for a meeting they had. 

The only reason Sooyoung went there, was because Jungeun had told her about the place.

_ “You don’t feel like cooking? At least stop by this place when you’re hungry okay? I want you to eat, get some food in you.” _

She felt like she had to do that for Jungeun. She was obviously worried about her and her grieving process. She loved Sooyoung, and they were friends for a long time. So she would always be there for her. She obviously wasn’t as close to her as Jinsoul was. But she was basically next in line if anyone asked. 

That day, on her way to work, her construction vest on and her jeans hugging her thighs perfectly. The shorter girl spotted her, the moment she walked in. 

“Yes. About 10 of each is fine.” She smiled, hanging up the call once her boss was finished relaying what he wanted. She turned for a split second after using her card to pay, and she had to do a double take. Afraid her mind was playing some sort of sick joke on her. 

But no, it was Sooyoung. Still as stunning as ever, looking up at the board trying to figure out what she wanted. Haseul felt like she could cry. She missed her so much. She fucked up so badly, letting someone as beautiful as Sooyoung slip right through her fingers. And she took the blame for it. It was her fault for having commitment issues, and being so childish. At the time, it seemed reasonable. But after some much needed growing up, she realized she would rather have Sooyoung. 

Not sex with random people here and there. Sooyoung could have been her one and only. And she fucked that up. Crushing her in the process. She wished every night that she could take that back. Rewind time and fix where things started going wrong that night. But it happened, and although it was in the past, it hurt. 

Sooyoung had tunnel vision, walking up to the counter to the left and ordering a breakfast sandwich. Once she did, she nodded her head as the lady repeated what Sooyoung ordered.

And for a second, a brief second, Haseul could see a faint smile on her face. Her side profile stunning beyond belief. Haseul was starstruck, and now she was starting to understand why Sooyoung got this way whenever she was around. She watched as Sooyoung walked over to a table in the corner, sitting and looking at her phone. 

She still hadn’t spotted Haseul, and the shorter girl really hoped she’d just look up and see her. Obviously Sooyoung’s meal was prepped quicker than what Haseul ordered. She basically bought the whole damn store. Sooyoung grabbed her food, and began walking out of the store, and Haseul panicked. Just as her stuff was being prepped for her to take, she dashed out of the cafe. Her feet went into autopilot. She was half and half on going up to the girl. But she couldn’t stop herself either.

“S-Sooyoung!” She called out, and the girl quickly turned around at the sound of her name. But when she saw who it was, her legs turned into jello, and her brain turned to mush. 

“Haseul?” She called out. Was she dreaming? She was in a state of bliss, her eyes scanning her body and taking in the black suit she wore. She looked stunning. She missed those eyes, as much as she hated admitting that. But seeing Haseul right there, she wanted to just hold her. But she stood in place, just waiting for her next move. 

She watched as the girl walked quickly over to her, throwing her arms around the girl and holding her tightly. She felt like she could cry. She closed her eyes tightly, her hands gripping at Sooyoung’s yellow vest. Her heart slowly fell apart when Sooyoung didn’t hug her bag, but when she felt hands at her lower back, and a head resting against hers.. it changed. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” She cried, holding Sooyoung as if she would disappear any second now. “I’m so sorry….” 

She felt soft lips on her forehead, and a hand soothingly rubbing her back. As much as Sooyoung wanted to stay, she had to go to work or she’d be late. “I know..” She slowly removed herself from the girl’s arms. 

“It was nice seeing you Haseul.” She said, walking away to her car. The shorter girl was still frozen in her spot. Did that really just happen? Was Sooyoung really right here? Holding her? Comforting _ her? _ When it should’ve been the other way around? 

Sooyoung was too pure. Too good for this world. People didn’t deserve her. Haseul didn’t deserve her. But she wanted her. And maybe it was a little too late. But she would still try to show Sooyoung how bad she feels about it. She didn’t mean to ruin them. Or whatever was manifesting between them. Sooyoung was perfect for her, and she messed that up. 

She was so stuck in her own head, she forgot she was standing on a sidewalk, with people walking by. Time felt like it stopped when Sooyoung was here moments ago. But it was a harsh reality when she got bumped into, and she realized she had to go to work. Not only that, but she didn’t know if she’d even see Sooyoung again. 

Seeing Haseul threw Sooyoung off for the day. She nearly took her damn fingers off at work, using a damn saw and thinking of her encounter with the other girl. She didn’t know how to feel. She was.. happy to see Haseul again. But it still hurt so bad. The only thing that came to mind was a replay of that night. Not their night, and not their good times. But that night, that ruined _ everything. _

She remembers hating herself for falling for Haseul over some silly fucking kiss back in highschool. She couldn’t just play the game like everyone else huh? She had to fall in love with this girl. Maybe it was her fault all along. Maybe she was the true bad guy. But it wasn’t her fault for having feelings.

If she could just shut them off, she would, in a heartbeat. But it didn’t work that way. It wasn’t that easy. And that upset her, because even now, she could feel her heart racing at the thought of Haseul. She missed her voice. Even after 3 years she doesn’t think she forgot what it sounds like. It was so smooth, so warm and welcoming. The way it got higher whenever she was excited about something, or when she would scold someone. 

She smiled to herself. 

Fuck. She was still in deep. 

Although Haseul wasn’t a major part of the meeting, her boss still expected her to listen. But she was in her own world, thinking of Sooyoung and their encounter. She wished it was how romance movies were. Where they would find each other again, and kiss underneath the sky, and be happy for the rest of their lives.

But this wasn’t a movie. It was real life, and it was far more complicated. 

But she was at a point where she would do anything for Sooyoung. She just wanted another chance. She honestly wouldn’t blame Sooyoung if she didn’t give her one. She hurt her, badly. And it happened in the worst way. She actually _ saw _ it, she _ heard _ it. Haseul was surprised that the long haired girl could even fathom to look at her after that. Because even after that, she looked at Haseul like she was the most important person in the world.

That night, Sooyoung thought about how angry she was during her grieving. Angry at her father, and angry at Haseul. But especially Haseul. She knew her grief amplified what she felt about the situation. But she couldn’t believe Haseul would do that to her. Did their sex not mean anything to her? 

How could she do it? Did she even think of Sooyoung when she did that? Did she cross her mind? Even for a second? Because she crossed hers, when she was in between Jinsoul’s legs that one night. All her mind knew was Haseul, and nothing would ever change that. She was sure she could die and her heart would still belong to the other girl. 

Her heart actually beat for her, because for the first time in years, she actually felt something. When she saw Haseul that morning, she felt her heart beating for once, and not the dull throb in her chest whenever she woke up in the morning. She just wanted to know why she did it. 

Haseul found herself stopping by that cafe every morning for the next week, her hopes being crushed each time she went. Sooyoung didn’t show up there. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she couldn’t. She wasn’t ready to run into Haseul again. She felt like if she did, she would give into her. Like nothing ever happened. 

But Haseul became so desperate that she ended up calling Jinsoul. She went over to her place, smiling at the fish tank that was built into her wall. Jinsoul made them both a cup of coffee before joining her at the table. “It’s been a long time.” Jinsoul said, smiling at her friend.

“It has been..” 

“How’s the business coming along?”

“Still in the process. We’re looking for lots to put it on now. And also finding someone to build it.” Haseul explained.

“How’s yours?” 

“Fun! I get to see cute kids everyday, and also take care of my fish.” She smiled. Haseul was happy to see Jinsoul’s dreams had unfolded perfectly for her. 

“I um—“

“I know what you’re here for.” Jinsoul immediately said. “And honestly— it isn’t my business. But after what you did, I don’t even know how she can stomach seeing you ...” 

Haseul didn’t even know what to say, she just looked down into her mug. “I fucked up… badly.” She admitted, for the 1000th time.

“I know. And I still love you. I’m mad at you. But I still love you. And I want to help. So tell me what you need, and I’ll try my best. You know how Sooyoung is.. she’s quite stubborn.” 

Haseul couldn’t stop smiling. She thought she had lost Jinsoul as a friend too. “We saw each other, at a cafe earlier this week. I just need to talk to her. To fix this.” 

“Do you love her?”

“I-I do.. she’s all I think about.” Haseul admitted, for the first time outloud. 

“She told me about the cafe visit. That’s the last I talked to her this week. And I’ve known her for a long time. So I know she’s been thinking about it. I’ll talk to her and see what I can do.” 

“Thank you Jinsoul. Thank you so much.” 

Jinsoul waited for Sooyoung’s day off, going over to her apartment. She had just gotten out of the shower, so her hair was wet when she opened the door. “Oh— Hi Jinsoul.” Sooyoung smiled, a genuine smile. The blonde honestly can’t remember the last time she saw that smile.

“Hey Sooyoung. Your hair smells nice.” 

“That’s creepy.” Sooyoung laughed, moving aside so she could come in. “Everything okay?” She asked, seeing Jinsoul looking a little uneasy as she walked over to the couch.

“How do you feel… about Haseul?” 

Sooyoung’s eyes widened. “Okay… straight to the point I see.” 

“Look I just— she seems really sorry.”

“I’m sure she does.” Sooyoung scoffed.

“And I know that it’ll take you some time to heal but just.. at least talk to her? Even if nothing comes of it, at least get some closure from it.” Jinsoul insisted, and Sooyoung crossed her arms. She thought for a moment. 

“Fine. I’ll talk to her.” She said, acting like that was the hardest thing to say in the world. If anything, she was waiting for this moment. A whole week at that. When Jinsoul relayed the news to Haseul, she waited several days for a phone call from Sooyoung. She was playing hard to get, rightfully so. 

Haseul had many regrets over the years. Her biggest one, was breaking not only Sooyoung’s heart, but also her father’s promise. She promised to take care of her, and she did the complete opposite. She broke that promise like it was nothing. 

She remembered crying for a week straight, only finding out about his death through Sooyoung’s mom. She attended the funeral, seeing Sooyoung, or a shell of her. She seemed so gone. When the funeral was over, it seemed Sooyoung left as fast as possible. That was the last time she saw her, for 3 years. She badly wanted to talk to Sooyoung, but she didn’t feel her father’s funeral was the right time to do so. 

But after that day, she never got the chance. After 3 years, she finally got her chance. Her hands trembled when she knocked on Sooyoung’s door, the taller girl taking a moment to answer it. But when she did, she had on the most casual outfit. Just some shorts and a pink t-shirt. “Hi.” She said softly, looking at the girl who wore jeans and a tight black shirt. 

“Hi.” Haseul said back. She was content, just standing there and looking up at the girl’s face. Studying her perfect features. Her button nose, and pretty lips. She shut the door behind them, and Haseul walked over to the couch. Sooyoung’s apartment was a little cramped, but it was the perfect size for someone like her. She was living alone after all. 

“Hungry?” Sooyoung asked, and Haseul shook her head. 

“I ate a little while ago actually.” 

“Me too. I’ll get you a drink though.” She returned from the kitchen with some water. “What? It’s good for you.” She chuckled, seeing Haseul’s facial expression change.

“When you said a drink.. I thought you meant like wine.” 

“Hmm.. no. I don’t think we’re there just yet. Besides. Water is healthier.” 

Haseul nodded understandingly. “So— how are things with you?” 

“I have my own dance studio. You should come by one day.” 

“I would love to.” Haseul said eagerly, smiling so hard her eyes nearly closed. “When my business is done you should stop by as well..” She insisted.

“What exactly is your business going to be?” 

“Clothing.. I became a little interested in it the past year or so.” She explained. And even from just this brief conversation, Sooyoung could see how matured the other girl became. 

“Ah.. I’m glad it’s going well for you.” The air was tense, and Sooyoung honestly didn’t know what else to say. 

“You’re really beautiful.” Haseul found herself saying, just from seeing the girl’s side profile. Her jawline sharp, her cute ears and her long sideburns on her face. Sooyoung slowly turned to her, and she was able to see those wide brown eyes. Sooyoung seemed tired, the bags evident in her features. But she was smiling, because of Haseul.

“Thank you.” Sooyoung said, trying to play it off as if her heart wasn’t going into a frenzy. 

“I’m… really, really sorry for hurting you. I can’t apologize enough. And I know sorry doesn’t just fix it but god— I fucking missed you.” Haseul said, finally getting to what she’s been wanting to say for so long. “I fucked up, and I don’t know why I even did that to you. Especially when you needed me most.” She said, referring to the death of her father. Sooyoung looked up at her when she realized what she was referencing. 

“Why did you… do it?” Sooyoung asked, and Haseul felt her mouth go dry.

“Because.. Vivi was familiar.. I knew her and, I was drunk and confused and— things just got a little out of hand..” 

“A little.” Sooyoung laughed sarcastically. She remembered that night clearly. She felt like she could still hear a name that wasn’t hers leaving those lips that she wanted so badly. 

“I know— it’s bad.”

Sooyoung didn’t even feel like she should be upset. They weren’t really together, but it felt like they were, or like they were getting somewhere and then that happened. Like it was nothing. Like they were nothing. “Did you not like me? I don’t understand.” 

“I did.”

“Then why did you let her fuck you?” She asked bluntly, and Haseul was stunned into silence. “I was willing to fuck you… whenever, wherever. And you went to her. Was I not enough? Did you not care about how I would feel? Would you even feel bad.. had I not caught you?” 

Sooyoung was asking too many questions for her right now, she felt overwhelmed. But Sooyoung deserved answers. “I was drunk Sooyoung, I told you.” 

“Bullshit!” She said, standing up and running a hand through her hair. The pain that she repressed slowly bubbling up in her chest all over again. 

It was bullshit. She was fucking scared. She was scared of being in a relationship. Being tied down. It was so scary to her. “I was scared Sooyoung…” 

“You couldn’t have said that? You had to go and let someone else touch you? As if she was any better…” She said sharply, feeling her own bitterness in those words she spat out. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean that. Vivi is great it’s just—“

“I know what you mean Sooyoung.” She stood up, walking over to the girl. “I know. I was just so scared, I thought it would be able to distract me from the feelings I had for you. But it just made things worse and I am so fucking sorry.” She apologized again, and Sooyoung could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She hated that. She hated seeing Haseul like that. 

“You hurt me so badly, I felt like I was going to die.” She admitted to the girl, those pretty fox eyes staring back at her with sincerity. “And it will take a long time to forgive you. But I’m willing to let you try.. one more time.” 

_ One more time. _

And Haseul took that chance. The rest of the year, she dedicated all of her free time to Sooyoung. Popping up at her place, bringing food and movies. Just like she said she would, she stopped by the dance studio one weekend. She was obviously fascinated with Sooyoung’s dancing, but damn did she look good in those sweats and that crop top. She wore a hat, standing beside the taller girl that cussed Haseul out for the past few years when her friend went “missing”. 

When Yeji spotted her, she turned around, Lisa who was taking a break stopped the music. “Look who decided to show up!” Yeji pointed out, and even when the music stopped Sooyoung kept dancing. But hearing Yeji’s words, she stopped, seeing the shorter girl meet her eyes through the mirror.

“What are you doing here?” She smiled, walking over to her, sweaty and all.

“I told you I would stop by.”

“Ahhh… I don’t have classes today though.” She frowned. 

“Don’t worry. There’s always a next time.” Haseul smiled. She reached into her bag, pulling out a box and handing it to Sooyoung.

“What’s this?” She questioned, looking at the box from her girlfriend of 6 months. 

“Oh shit! She’s proposing.” Lisa shouted, and Yeji flicked her on the head.

“That’s not how people propose.” She explained. “Maybe it’s just a promise ring.” 

“Doubt it.”

“Bet you 20 bucks.”

“Deal.” Lisa said. 

Haseul watched anxiously as Sooyoung opened the box, seeing the ring with diamonds decorating the band. “Haseul..”

“It’s a promise ring.” She smiled, lifting her hand to show the silver ring that rested on her ring finger as well. “Matching ones..” 

“This looks expensive.” Sooyoung frowned.

“Don’t worry about that.” She reassured. “I love you Sooyoung.” She said, and Sooyoung smiled even brighter now, her cheeks going red at her friends teasing her from the other side of the room. 

“Stop it.” Sooyoung whined. “I love it.. I love you, thank you Haseul.” She leaned down slightly to place a kiss on her lips. Had they been home, she wouldn’t have gone so easy on her. But since they weren’t, she settled for a few pecks. 

“I wish my job paid me enough to buy stuff like that.” Sooyoung said sadly.

“Don’t worry about that. I promise the love you show me every single day is enough.” And Sooyoung’s heart skipped a beat at that. It was true though, Sooyoung managed to make her feel like the most important, beautiful girl in the entire world. She had never felt her heart skip so much. She was sure the amount of butterflies she got was concerning. 

But being with Sooyoung made her feel like she was floating. She felt like she was on top of the world whenever she was with her, and her love stuck with her so much that even when she was away she felt like she could accomplish anything. Sooyoung reminded her that she loved her everyday. Once Haseul’s business was together, the two decided to get a house together. They weren’t getting any younger at this point, and they had known each other for so long that they felt this wasn’t something that needed to be really talked about. 

They loved each other, and they planned to be together for a long time. Hopefully forever. Sooyoung let Haseul do whatever she wanted with the house, her only input being the dance room she got built in their basement for herself. “Maybe I’ll teach you to dance one day.” She teased the shorter girl.

“I can’t dance.” Haseul said, pouting.

“With those hips? You can do anything.” Sooyoung said, pressing her front against the girl’s ass as she leaned over the counter. 

“Stop it.” Haseul said, feeling herself getting turned on slightly. 

“Why? Am I turning you on?” Sooyoung kissed her cheek.

“Maybe.” She laughed, pushing her away slightly. “But I have work to do.”

Sooyoung smiled, watching as her girlfriend walked away. “Your loss!” She shouted playfully, following her to her office. “I have work tomorrow so I’m going to shower and head to bed.” 

“Goodnight baby.” Haseul said, smiling at her and tilting her head up to give her a kiss.

“Goodnight my love.” She playfully responded, going upstairs to do as she said. Sooyoung actually didn’t have work tomorrow, since she took off. But she didn’t tell Haseul that. She just wanted to see how fast the other girl would work so she could come and get in bed with her. Sooyoung was pretending to be asleep when she felt Haseul get in bed with her, her arm wrapping around her. 

She smiled to herself, when it seemed Haseul was getting restless. She kept moving around, purposely making a ruckus to try and “wake” Sooyoung. But she was already awake, so she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

It became impossible to ignore once Haseul started getting whiny, even turning Sooyoung over and straddling her at one point. “Sooyoung…” She whined, and she nearly bust out laughing had Haseul not started grinding down onto her. 

“I know you’re awake… just give me what I want already.” 

And those words made her eyes flutter open immediately. “And what do you want exactly?” She tempted.

“You.” Was all she said, before she placed her hands on Sooyoung’s neck, grinding her hips down even harder. Sooyoung thought she was in control here ... but she was very wrong. 

If anything, it seemed Haseul was in control. She was getting herself off, teasing Sooyoung in the process. “Fuck.” Sooyoung groaned, feeling the pressure in her core the harder she rocked her hips. 

“Ugh.” She groaned, flipping them over and removing her clothes. This was the first time they had sex since that _ one _ time. She wanted this just as badly. They held off on the sex, per Haseul’s request. But it seemed she was ready now, Sooyoung’s constant teasing was getting to her. 

She tried to control herself when Sooyoung undressed her, gently moving her fingers over the girl’s clit. It felt familiar, and for a moment she felt like she was back in Sooyoung’s bed back home. They were younger then. Wild, adventurous. Haseul remembers how much she thought about Sooyoung after that night. Missing her taste, her moans. 

She couldn’t wait to do it all over again. And here she was, completely at her mercy. Her soft hands found their way down to Sooyoung’s guiding her so she could push two fingers inside of her. She wasn’t in the mood for the teasing. It wasn’t enough for her, as much as she enjoyed the attention on her clit. She needed that full feeling again. 

Sooyoung’s fingers dipped inside of her easily, her arousal making it an easy task. She was warm, tight, just how Sooyoung remembered it. And it seemed this time around, Haseul wanted Sooyoung to know she was all hers. When they first had sex, she was very guarded, only giving teases and the only time she let go was when she came.

But here.. she was just moaning because she genuinely enjoyed every second of it. The buildup, the wet kisses on her chest, the tongue that flicked against her nipples. The fingers that moved into her at a steady pace. She loved Sooyoung.

It was so clear to her, and she didn’t understand why she ran away from that. Things could’ve been much easier had she just communicated better. Sooyoung would’ve listened. She always does. 

“You feel amazing baby.” Sooyoung complimented her, just as she was about to come. Now she felt even better, those walls tightening around her eager fingers. She removed them after a moment, sucking her fingers clean. She could hear Haseul trying to catch her breath. She leaned over, turning the lamp that rested beside the bed on. 

“I think I made a bit of a mess.” She giggled, and that made Sooyoung blush more than her. “Anyways— take off your clothes.” She demanded. And like the good girl she was, Sooyoung obeyed her. 

She smiled seeing that naked body of Sooyoung. She seemed to have gotten impossibly skinnier over the years, probably due to a poor diet, but she was still beautiful to Haseul. She could tell the girl was feeling a little insecure, not making eye contact and standing awkwardly.

“You’re beautiful Sooyoung.. I promise.” Haseul reassured, beckoning her over. She kissed her softly, before scooting down the bed until Sooyoung’s knees were on each side of her head. Her legs were spread perfectly for her, and from this view she could practically see the wetness coating Sooyoung’s lips. She dived in, relishing in the taste that she missed so much. 

Sooyoung still tasted amazing, her hands gripping her ass tightly as she pulled her down onto her face. “Oh god—“ Sooyoung choked out, her hand hitting the wall as Haseul ate her out. It felt like she was everywhere, her tongue going in and out of her and then traveling back up to pay attention to her clit. She felt faint at this point.

“Fuck!” Sooyoung gasped, feeling her lips sucking at whatever they could. “That’s so good..” She complimented, her hands gripping at Haseul’s hair and keeping her in place. She tried to rock her hips, but Haseul had a strong grip on her, keeping her in place as she teasingly ran her tongue through wet folds.

She knew she was close, because her moans were becoming louder and louder. She was happy they lived alone, because if they didn’t she was sure Sooyoung would wake the entire house. 

“I’m coming Haseul—“ She moaned, her body freezing up as she felt her body shaking uncontrollably. Haseul placed kisses on her inner thigh, her hands softly grabbing at her ass instead of the harsh gripping she was doing to push Sooyoung closer to the edge. 

She helped her lie down onto her back, kissing her cheeks and rubbing anywhere her hands could reach. It took her a moment to get herself together. But when she finally did, she rubbed at the girl’s clit.

“Oh fuck..” Sooyoung moaned, making Haseul laugh. She wasn’t expecting Sooyoung to also dip her hand down, rubbing at her clit as well. 

“Ah— it actually works.” Sooyoung managed to say.

“What?” Haseul questioned, trying her hardest to keep her legs open so Sooyoung could keep touching her. 

“This position… actually ... works. Not just in— porn.” Sooyoung managed to say, making the girl laugh again.

“Yeah— it works Sooyoung. Now shush.” 

The moment she told her to do that, she could hear a whimper leave Sooyoung, her lips falling apart as Haseul’s soft fingers moved in circles against her clit. “Oh my god—“ Haseul moaned, feeling Sooyoung’s fingers sneak their way inside of her. So she did the same to Sooyoung, their lips clashing as they moaned together. 

Both of them lost in pleasure. Haseul had never felt so connected to someone like she did in this moment. They were finger fucking each other at the same time, both of them sloppily kissing, desperately wanting their lips to connect. Sooyoung started to fall apart first, her moans hitting Haseul’s lips. 

“Haseul. Fuck Haseul.” She chanted her name, trying to hold off her orgasm for as long as possible. But it was impossible with Haseul moaning that way, so desperate. Like she needed to come badly. 

“Sooyoung I—“ She moaned, her head falling back momentarily. She was going to come too. “A-Are you close baby?” 

“Yes!” Sooyoung moaned, not even meaning to shout that word. It just felt so good, and she could feel Haseul’s warm body closely pressed up against hers. It was just too much. Haseul was perfect.

“M-Me too. Come with me. Okay?” She begged, and Sooyoung nodded, unable to even speak right now. 

She picked up the pace, pushing her fingers as hard and as deep as she could, Sooyoung doing the same to her, even curling her fingers up over and over again. “Oh fuck Sooyoung—“ She moaned, her legs closing around her hand tightly. She could feel the wetness that coated her inner thighs, and she wasn’t ashamed at all. 

She came, and Sooyoung followed behind not even seconds after. Sooyoung connected their lips immediately, gripping at Haseul’s soft body and pulling her impossibly closer. She loved her, so damn much. 

“I um— can we do something?” Sooyoung asked nervously.

“Sure.. what is it?” Haseul asked.

“Just.. wait here.” Sooyoung said, and that made Haseul even more curious to know. She waited patiently for Sooyoung to return, not expecting that intrusion when she felt a dip in the bed. Sooyoung slid the strap into her easily, the angle making her go crazy already. She gripped onto the pillows, her face down on the bed and Sooyoung’s front against her back. 

Slow strokes in and out of her. “I wanted to try this.” She said, only receiving a moan from Haseul in return. She didn’t mind, but the length was a bit much for her to handle at first. It felt good, but it was also new for her. She trusted Sooyoung knew what she was doing though. 

“Oh my god..” She moaned, feeling Sooyoung’s soft lips placing kisses on the creamy skin. She was still sensitive from the last orgasm, so it didn’t take long for her to come from this. “Oh my— fuck!” She moaned, her body shaking against Sooyoung and her breathing becoming shakier and shakier. 

“Was that okay?” Sooyoung asked, kissing along her jawline and down her back

“I-It was perfect..” 

“Good— because I’m not done with you.” She felt Sooyoung remove herself completely, pulling Haseul along with her. “You getting this mirror installed on our wall.. is the best thing you could’ve done.” She said, just before pushing her down onto her knees. 

“I know you’re good with your mouth. Put on a show for me baby.” Sooyoung said, watching as Haseul hesitated for just a moment. She wasn’t entirely against it, but this was very, very new for her. 

She placed her lips on the red toy, eyeing Sooyoung the entire time. Sooyoung felt like she would faint seeing those pretty lips wrapped around the toy, slowly bobbing her head back and forth. 

Haseul would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on when she looked up, seeing Sooyoung looking down at her with hazy eyes in a trance. Her toned abs on display, and her hands crossed behind her back. “Good girl..” She moaned, and Haseul swore she felt her arousal dripping down her thighs at this point. 

Sooyoung seemed to be enjoying this. A lot. So she figured she’d put on a show for her. Her girlfriend wasn’t judging her. It was just the two of them. This was just between them, so she attempted to fit the whole thing in her mouth. Her hands gripping as Sooyoung’s waist as her mouth fit the entire toy. 

Sooyoung moaned out when Haseul’s mouth hit the very end of the toy, moving her hands from behind her back and putting it on Haseul’s head. She rocked her hips back and forth, feeling her stomach tightening at just the thought of Haseul doing that. Seeing it made her go crazy, and she had to remind herself that her girlfriend wasn’t used to that, so she slowed down the pace, seeing the saliva dripping down her chin. And those pretty eyes looking up at her as she fucked into her mouth with the strap.

She came at the sight of that, feeling a little embarrassed by that. Haseul didn’t even have to touch her and she was at her mercy as always. Even when she was the one topping, she gave into Haseul. Every single time.

“Turn around and bend over..” Sooyoung demanded, and Haseul did as she was told, seeing her fucked out appearance in the mirror directly in front of her. The strap was perfectly lubed up from Haseul’s doing. She pushed it into the girl, moving her hips back and forth quickly. Haseul didn’t know what to do. She felt like she was going to fall over, the pleasure making her go weak. 

And Sooyoung was relentless. She was fucking her like she had a point to prove. “You like that baby?” She asked her, and Haseul nodded. But it wasn’t enough for her, so she yanked her back by the hair. 

“Yes!” She moaned out, the sound of Sooyoung’s hips hitting against her filling her ears up. It was a little too much for her. She didn’t think Sooyoung could be _ this _ dirty. It kind of scared her, and excited her all at once. Sooyoung purposely angled her so she was facing the mirror, watching as Sooyoung pounded into her. Her toned abs flexing every time she thrust forward, and her hands gripping onto Haseul’s waist tightly, leaving marks. 

“Fuck you’re so sexy.” Sooyoung complimented, her hips burning from the force behind her thrust. 

“Sooyoung!” Haseul moaned, running a hand through her hair and seeing her flushed cheeks in the mirror. 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s so good. Fuck!” She moaned, coming hard. She thought Sooyoung would have some sort of mercy on her, but she really wasn’t stopping. 

Because now she was lifting her up, putting her back against the mirror. “I just… really missed you.” 

Haseul wrapped her legs around Sooyoung’s waist, feeling her kissing her chest and neck while she held her up, fucking into her. “Oh my god— you’re so good.” She complimented, feeling her walls stretched and the toy hitting impossibly deeper. “So good—“ She scratched at Sooyoung’s back, her head against the mirror as their sweaty bodies stayed close together. 

Sooyoung couldn’t believe how beautiful Haseul looked. Her hair messy from how hard she was getting fucked, and how much she was sweating. Her cheeks flushed from how heated up she was, her body was on fire. The only thing capable of cooling it off was Sooyoung’s wet kisses on her skin. 

She came again, this time her cum dripping down onto the toy. She felt embarrassed now, and it was really hard to get her embarrassed. Especially during sex. But here she was, blushing madly and hiding her face in Sooyoung’s neck. “Are you okay?” Sooyoung asked, slowly helping her down. She felt the girl’s body wobble, making her laugh.

“Do you think I’m okay?” 

“Doesn’t look like it..” Sooyoung teased, and Haseul pushed her playfully. She wobbled out of the room, needing a quick shower. Sooyoung fell asleep by the time she got back, and Haseul comfortably rest her head on Sooyoung’s chest. 

Another month has passed by, and Haseul’s business was slowly being built. While she took care of some business calls, she was sitting at the dance studio with her girlfriend. She enjoyed watching it. It seemed like something Sooyoung was passionate about, and she felt bad that she completely fucked that up for her a while ago. She felt selfish revolving it around her, but she knew she had a big part in it. 

Sooyoung took Haseul to her father’s grave, and instead of crying she was smiling. “He would’ve loved to know we were together.” She informed the girl. “He loved the idea of us.. being together.” Haseul smiled at that. She hoped he wasn’t too angry at her for breaking his daughter’s heart. 

When Haseul’s business was built, she had a grand opening. The clothing that she sold was quite expensive, and it was mostly business attire. But it blew up pretty quickly. Even Yerim stopped by often. It was always nice to see that familiar bright smile. 

It was a pretty busy day at the store when Sooyoung decided to stop by after work. She went to the back where Haseul’s office was, seeing her girlfriend stressed out at the busy day. “I see it’s busy today.” 

“Very.” She sighed deeply, and Sooyoung could see her rubbing at her temples. 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“Just seeing you is helping a lot actually.” Haseul smiled softly. So Sooyoung leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands so Haseul could get a better look. 

“The day is almost over though. Don’t worry.” Sooyoung assured her, hoping it would make her feel a little better knowing she could get out of here soon. 

“I know— time is just moving excruciatingly slow right now so…” 

Sooyoung hated seeing her girlfriend so bummed out, so she wanted to help. Somehow. And she had the perfect idea. She stood up, sitting down onto the corner of her desk. “I can help you relieve some stress.” She said seductively, running her finger along Haseul’s sharp jawline. She wanted to leave marks there. She didn’t understand her obsession with wanting the world to know Haseul was taken. 

She had to tone it down a bit since Haseul had to look professional most of the time. But she couldn’t lie, it was tempting. “Baby.. not here.” Haseul sighed.

“Why? They’re busy out there. It’ll be quick. You know what I can do with this tongue.” She winked, and Haseul gripped tightly onto her desk chair at those words. She was already in heat just thinking about it. 

“Fine. But make it quick.” She said, already feeling like this was a bad idea. She moved back a little so Sooyoung could get underneath the desk, and she felt her skirt being lifted, and her panties being taken off. The cold air hitting her soaked center the second they were removed. 

“Fuck…” She moaned softly, feeling Sooyoung’s tongue going to work already. This turned her on more than it should have. The possibility of someone walking in right now was sending her closer and closer to her orgasm. 

She could hear Sooyoung moaning, purposely making messy sounds to bother Haseul. She couldn’t take it, she grabbed her head, rocking her hips aggressively against her tongue. “Oh Sooyoung!” She moaned, gripping her hair tightly to the point Sooyoung felt she would rip her hair out of the roots. 

But just as she was getting close, her door swung open. “Boss— this person wants to see you. The manager tried to handle it, but they want the person in charge.” The boy said, obviously flustered by the situation outside. Haseul closed her legs tightly around Sooyoung’s head, so flustered that she didn’t even realize her legs were being spread again.

“Um— just figure it out. Why do they need to see me? What is the problem?” 

“They said that the jacket they bought online was more expensive than the one in store.” He explained, and Haseul’s eyes shut tightly when she felt a tongue pushing into her sleek walls. “You okay boss?” He questioned, seeing her flushed face. 

“Mhm.” She lied, feeling her stomach tightening beyond belief. “Just um— I don’t know. Tell her to return it to the place she ordered from and buy it here.” She managed to say, feeling Sooyoung slip a finger inside of her.

“Fuck!” She squealed, her body jolting forward and making the boy even more worried. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, seeing the girl breathing heavily. 

“Yes! Yes! I’m fine! Go!” She shouted to the boy, and he quickly left, leaving the door closed behind him. “Are you insane?” She asked the girl in complete shock.

“A little.” Sooyoung said, watching as Haseul moved from the desk a little more and spread her legs for her. She sucked at her clit while pushing her finger in and out of the girl, the squelching sounds making Sooyoung a mess. 

“You’re so naughty Sooyoung— fuck.” 

“Says you.” She winked, sucking and licking to match her fingers pace. “Come for me baby— before we have another guest and they see you getting fucked in your office like this.” She threatened, and those words had Haseul coming hard onto her fingers and tongue. Just the thought of someone seeing her so dirty for Haseul was too much for her to handle. 

“Oh god— just…” Haseul moaned, her head resting back in her chair. 

Sooyoung held her panties as she stood up. “These are messed up. So I’ll just keep them.” She winked. 

“B-But—“ Sooyoung kissed her on the lips.

“No but’s… see you later baby.” She smiled, before leaving Haseul alone in her office. 

Sooyoung did not get off easy later that night. 

Their relationship was going very smooth, and Sooyoung was starting to think about dropping the question on her. She couldn’t help but smile every time she noticed the friendship bracelet still on Haseul’s wrist even after all this time. Sooyoung still wore hers too. Even when Haseul destroyed her entire being all those years back. 

When Sooyoung popped the question, at a dinner party with all their friends over, she felt like nothing could ever take her smile away when Haseul said yes. 

Things seem to finally be going right for her. 

After their wedding, Haseul couldn’t help but think what it would be like to have a little mini them running around. Thankfully, Sooyoung wasn’t scared off by the conversation. She was actually interested as well. She felt she was good with kids. She was intrigued by the conversation, but she honestly couldn’t take her eyes off of Haseul. She just looked too adorable with those round glasses on, sitting up in bed with her pajamas on. 

“I love you.” Sooyoung said, and Haseul took her eyes off her laptop screen momentarily to say it back. 

“I love you more.” 

“Noooo.” Sooyoung whined.

“Fine— I love you just as much.” 

“Better.” Sooyoung smiled, closing her eyes and resting beside her wife. 

After a few months of planning, Haseul was ready to move forward with their plan. They found a trustworthy surrogate, and promised to take good care of her and the baby. When they found out it was a girl, they were excited.

“I couldn’t think of any boy names.” Sooyoung admitted, making their surrogate, Hyewon, laugh at the confession.

“What do you want to name her?” 

Haseul thought for a moment, remembering a few names off the list they made. Sooyoung was right beside her, holding her hand tightly.

“Yeojin.” She finally answered, and Sooyoung nodded agreeingly. 

When their daughter finally came into the world, Sooyoung was sure she had never felt her heart beat so fast. The only person coming close to that being Haseul. They were already attached at the hip before, but it seemed Yeojin brought them closer together. Impossibly so. 

Sooyoung was obsessed. Haseul often came home to her asleep on the couch with the baby on her chest, asleep as well. Seeing the innocent girl then, they didn’t think she’d grow up to be a troublemaker. But she was, and she drove her “aunt” Jinsoul crazy whenever she had to watch her.

“Can we get ice cream?” Yeojin asked from the passenger seat, annoying Jinsoul in the process.

“God you’re just like your mom…” She said, paying attention to the road.

“Which one?” She asked. “Oh! You passed the ice cream place!” She shouted. 

“Your parents said I can’t give you sugar.” 

“Booo.. it’s not like they would know.” She said, crossing her arms.

“They’re your parents. They know.” Jinsoul replied.

“Do you think they know I do drugs then?”

“You do what?!” Jinsoul shouted, stepping hard on the breaks and seeing Yeojin’s body jerk forward.

“I’m just kidding!” She laughed, seeing the pure panic on Jinsoul’s face.

“I can’t do this. I can’t. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sooyoung just spat you out and you were already in baby form. You’re too much like her.”

“I love my mom. Have you ever slept with her?”

“What?!” 

“Ya know, like side by side. She’s a great cuddler.” 

Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say, she just shook her head in disbelief. She needed to drop this girl off home. And _ now _. 

The moment she dropped her off and she ran off, after hugging Haseul and Sooyoung of course. She had to get away from that little demon. “Did you have fun?” 

“Aunt Jinsoul is fun.” She smiled, hugging her mom. 

“I bet.” Haseul replied “Go and shower. Dinner should be done soon.” She smiled, fixing her hair. Yeojin smiled brightly before running up the stairs. 

Once she was out of ear shot, Sooyoung started laughing. “She definitely drove Jinsoul crazy.” 

“Well— look who her parents are.” Haseul laughed. 

“True… we are a little chaotic huh?” Sooyoung questioned, pulling her in close and kissing her forehead softly. 

“A little.” Haseul admitted, feeling so safe in Sooyoung’s arms. She didn’t think there was a place better than right here. This was home for her. 

“I love you Haseul.”

“I love you Sooyoung.” 

And the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m sorry I took so long writing this. Its been a hard few weeks. But it is finally here, and done. I really, REALLY hope I lived up to your expectations of my Yveseul one shot. 
> 
> If not, I promise to do better in the future. I’m not used to writing yveseul, but I tried :). Thank you for reading, I appreciate all of the love and constant motivation. 
> 
> Here’s to more one shots 🥂. 
> 
> Twitter: @xyvesoulx (you can follow if you want. Or not. I don’t mind 😊)


End file.
